


Pokémon las Guerreras del aura

by LacerM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Isekai, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacerM/pseuds/LacerM
Summary: Fue el destino el que cruzo nuestro caminopara luego separarlo por mero capricho.Fue el destino el que quiso abriera mi almapara luego clavarme su dagadaga, demuéstrame que esas heridas me ayudarana encontrar la salidaNerro Nieto
Relationships: Dredear | Lilligant/Kojondo | Mienshao, Rokon | Vulpix/Choroneko | Purrloin, Satoshi no Tsutarja | Ash Ketchum's Snivy/Iris no Emonga | Iris's Emolga





	1. Temporada 1 travesías en un nuevo mundo capitulo 1 viaje a este nuevo mundo

**Esta aventura inicia en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de un espeso bosque a 7 minutos de la ciudad mas cercana en una humilde casa se encuentra una señora que esta en la cocina**

  
Señora: cuando piensa despertar esta niña llegara tarde

  
**En la parte arriba de la casa se encuentra una adolescente de unos 16 recién levantándose frotándose los ojos**

  
¿: que hora sera fijándose en el reloj santas estoy tarde

  
**esta es Sarah tu típico personaje de anime buena persona y distraída promedio regular inclinado a lo malo esta ahora se encuentra cepillándose los dientes de unos ojos color marrón chocolate y cabello corto negro su uniforme es una falda mediana y una camisa con el logo del colegio va bajando las escaleras**

  
Madre: por fin despiertas vamos desayuna rápido o se te hará mas tarde

  
Sarah: claro

  
**Después del desayuno sale corriendo para poder llegar temprano llega a su curso pero un poco tarde mostrando que el profesor tiene una mala cara**

  
Profesor: llegas tarde aunque sea el ultimo día antes de la vacaciones espero que ponga atención

  
**Esta se dirige a su asiento al lado de su amiga Michelle una adolescente de ojos marrón claro y cabello castaño**

  
Michelle: y a ti que te pasa que hiciste anoche para llegar tarde dije con una cara de duda

  
Sarah: Bueno estuve toda la noche en la computadora y se me paso el tiempo volando 

  
Michelle: te distarais fácilmente y nunca sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor **Michelle mira a donde esta Sarah esta se encuentra durmiendo en su escritorio** _Típico dije con una sonrisa y un imperceptible sonrojo Que adorable En tono bajito_  
pasan algunos minutos

  
Sarah: donde estoy por que es la mismas sensación que cuando trato de acordarme de cierta persona que no recuerdo

  
?: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo pero lo que tienes que saber por ahora es que fuiste elegida los detalles lo sabrás mas adelante

  
Sarah: a que te refieres, ay

  
Profesor: ponga atención y no se duerma

  
Michelle: esto te pasa por desvelarte anoche

  
**pasan las horas y suena el timbre para el reseco mientras se dirigen a la cafetería son observadas por un chico a la lejanía**

  
Sarah: tuve un sueño cuando me dormí en clase

  
Michelle: no me digas que tiene que ver sobre esa persona que no recuerdas _Dije con un poco de celos_

  
Sarah: no pero la sensación es parecida

  
Michelle: lo mas probable no sea nada la mayoría de lo sueños no tienen sentido digo mientras observo a Sarah que esta perdida en sus pensamientos

Sarah me estas escuchando

  
Sarah: perdón me distraje

  
Michelle: siempre lo mismo contigo

  
Sarah: jeje

  
**Transcurre así el resto sin nada relevante que contar Sarah se dirige a su casa al abrir la puerta se dirige al comedor a comer con sus padres**

  
Padre: como te fue en tu ultimo día de clase

  
Sarah: sin nada relevante pero por que insisten en dejar tarea en vacaciones

  
Madre: bueno, aunque conociéndote lo harás a ultima hora

  
Sarah: decías algo

  
Madre: no importa

  
**Así transcurre el resto del día al llegar la noche donde le llega un mensaje de parte de Michelle**

Michelle: que haces por que se que dejas todo a ultima hora así que no esta haciendo el deber

  
**Sarah y Michelle conversan por aun rato mas, cuando ambas están muy cansadas y se duermen Sarah abre los ojos y lo único que ve es una profunda oscuridad pero de la nada escucha una voz**

  
?: bienvenida

  
Sarah: Quien eres

  
?: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo pero te haré un par de preguntas responde con total honestidad  
Sarah: esta bien

  
?: la primera estarás dispuesta ayudar a todo el que lo necesite podrías dar una repuesta compleja

  
Sarah: claro si soy la única que puede ayudar ayudare todo el mundo merece ser ayudado

  
?: como prefieres hacer un viaje a un sitio desconocido

  
Sarah: Sin duda lo haría con compañía así podemos apoyarnos entre todos

  
?: Bien la ultima pregunta podrías abandonar el lugar donde vives por un bien mayor

  
Sarah: por supuesto estoy de vacaciones ademas debe haber una razón por la cual me eligieron

  
?: bueno es hora de analizar tu aura en este mundo, siento que tu aura tiene una gran longitud  
Sarah: pero que es eso del aura 

  
?: lo que tienes que saber es que sera de gran utilidad cuando despiertes así que cierra tus ojos

  
**Sarah cierra sus ojos y calma su mente siente una energía en su cuerpo y luego siente como si se estuviera cayendo pero escucha, _recuerda tu eliges tu propio camino_**

  
Sarah: donde estoy no estoy en mi cama ni siento como si fuera mi casa pero debo admitir que este es un hermoso paisaje

  
**Camina un poco hasta llegar a un lago donde observa su reflejo en este aparece lo que parece un gato de color morado con una sombra del color rosa claro pestañas larga y ojos color verde**

Sarah: por que soy un Purrloin espera como se que se llama así um

a la lejanía se escucha un grito de auxilio Sarah sale corriendo al llegar observa una especie de tortuga color azul y ojos color rojizos con una energía cubriéndolo persiguiendo un zorro de 6 colas y ojos marrones lo mas raro que esta portaba una especie de googles

Sarah: por que soy un Purrloin espera como se que se llama así um

a la lejanía se escucha un grito de auxilio Sarah sale corriendo al llegar observa una especie de tortuga color azul y ojos color rojizos con una energía cubriéndolo persiguiendo un zorro de 6 colas y ojos marrones lo mas raro que esta portaba una especie de googles

Squirtle: ven aquí eres demasiado débil para huir de mi

**Sarah se acerca al la escena y se pone al frente del zorro**

Sarah: alto ahí

Squirtle: pero miren quien decide hacerse el héroe que harías para detenerme

**El Squirtle se acerca con una tacleada golpeando a Sarah esta se levanta rápidamente**

Sarah: _como lo haré_

**pero de repente siente que puede hacer algo esta se acerca y en su pata derecha aparece una garra de color morada pero el Squirtle lo esquiva le da un coletazo en la cara y de repente lanza una hidrobomba lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrarla por el suelo**

Squirtle: no puedes hacer nada para detenerme

Sarah: yo le ayudare no importa como, pero nunca me rendiré así como así

**Sarah empieza a levantarse con dificultad debido a las heridas ocasionadas por el Squirtle esta al pararse suelta un pequeño grito este hace que se manifieste su aura sorprendiendo al zorro y a al Squirtle**

Squirtle: esta aura nunca he visto un aura tan grande como esa lo mejor sera que me retire

**Este se retira Sarah pierde su aura y cae de rodillas debido a sus heridas el zorro se le acerca**

Vulpix: te encuentras bien esas heridas parecen dolorosas Sarah: bueno se puede decir que es la primera vez que termino así

**El Vulpix le ofrece una baya de color azul a Sarah se la come y se siente a mejor y las heridas desaparecen**

Sarah: gracias puedes decirme como te llamas

Vulpix: me llamo Fanny mucho gusto

Sarah: igual me llamo Sarah

Fanny: bueno si quisieras yo podría ser tu guía también te enseñare lo básico del combate por que pareces novata aunque no es que yo sepa mejor aunque hay un sitio donde podrías fortalecerte

Sarah: claro me seria de ayuda aunque no seas fuertes puedes ayudarme aunque siento que no eres débil

**Así ellas se van de ese sitio sin saber que son observadas por dos figura**

?1: las ruedas empiezan a rodar ?

2: si, bien nos vemos


	2. capitulo 2 la primera aventura y la sabia de los bosques

**Después de los acontecimientos Fanny y Sarah se encuentran caminado por un sendero**

Fanny: por cierto nunca te había visto

Sarah: _que le digo no le puedo la verdad pero por tengo esta extraña sensación de que puedo confiar en ella_ Bueno no tengo idea si me creerás

Fanny: si, si fuiste capaz de defenderme incluso si no me conoces pero tengo la sensación que puedo confiar en ti ademas te viste asombrosa a pesar de las heridas

**Sarah se sonrojo debido al cumplido**

Sarah: pero antes como se que tipo de cosa somos

Fanny: es una de las muchas habilidades de aura todos los pokemon la tiene

Sarah: pero soy humana

Fanny: difícil de creer pero como te dije confió en ti ademas ahora mismo eres un lindo Purrloin

Sarah: gracias pero podrías explicarme mas del aura

Fanny: como dije el aura te ayuda a identificar a pokemon y lugares para lo primero tendrás que visitarlos el aura es una fuerza que nos ayuda a ser mas fuerte antes cuando luchabas con el Squirtle viste esa aura que le rodeaba ademas de la potencia que te da el aura también podrás usar ataques que no deberías esto se descubrió hace poco un ejemplo un tipo agua podrá aprender ataques tipo fuego aunque con habilidad podrías ganarle a uno que use aura para saber si un aura es poderosa mientra mas grande mejor pero esto solo al inicio ya que después se adecua a tu cuerpo para que sea mejor el combate

Sarah: muchas gracias

Fanny: ahora que te aclare la ayuda puede darme mas detalles de la situación

**Sarah le cuenta todo**

Fanny: bueno que interesante casi estamos llegando

**Después de caminar unas horas llegan a lo que parece una villa**

Fanny: al fin llegamos esta es villa relajo

Sarah: se nota que es una villa muy tranquila

Fanny: si lo es pero al ser tan tranquila muchos vienen a causar problemas por esto se construyo un dojo para que estos entrenen a los débiles para que se defienda de los peligros pequeños y ellas se encargarían de los grandes aya nos dirigimos me he dado cuenta que no te mueves fluidamente

Sarah: que esperabas no me acostumbro a este cuerpo

Fanny: bien vamos allá

Sarah y Fanny van caminando hasta llegar a lo que parece un dojo deciden entrar al entrar notan a una Blaziken y a una Lopunny hablando con una especie de híbrido entre Torchic y Buneary este tenia el cuerpo de Buneary excepto que era de color naranja tenia la cresta del Torchic las orejas y la nariz es de Buneary pero el pico de Torchic y las patas y las otras de Buneary también en la espalda tenia una espada de madera

Blaziken: recuerda no te sobreesfuerses en tu entrenamiento con Eric solo tienes unos 6 años

Lopunny: y recuerdas que te amamos

La híbrido sale y mira a Fanny y Sarah y luego se dirige a la salida

Lopunny: bienvenidos en que puedo ayudarlas

Fanny: siento la interrupción pero podríamos coger el curso básico de combate

Blaziken: con que razón

Fanny: bueno mi amiga aquí es nueva en el combate y necesita lo básico y yo podría mejorar

Lopunny: bueno el curso básico dura 5 días y las bases del entrenamiento es sin el aura por que saben depender siempre del aura de no es buena idea pero un buen físico puede ayudar

Sarah: lo tomamos nos recomiendan algo en especifico

Lopunny: haber para ti te recomiendo un entrenamiento de agilidad ya que tu cuerpo te permite una muy buena flexibilidad así que entrenaras conmigo

Blaziken: para la otra ya que tienes un cuerpo mas robusto un entrenamiento de fuerza y empuje así que entrenaras conmigo

**Cada una se dirige a una habitación diferente con Fanny y Blaziken van aun gimnasio y al lado lo que parece un ring de sumo que también sirve para boxeo mientras Sarah y Lopunny a una habitación con muchos trampolines**

Lopunny: aquí estamos en esta zona practicaras salto y todo tipos de volteretas y acrobacias

Sarah: por que

Lopunny: esto ya que tu cuerpo al ser pequeño tienes mucha agilidad y así la aprovecharas

Sarah: bueno

Lopunny: practicaras esto por 3 días para que los últimos dos para aprender a usarlos en un combate

Mientras con el otro dúo

Blaziken: bien puede parecer absurdo que te traiga aquí por que eres un pokemon cuadrúpedo pero lo único que necesitas es este saco de boxeo durante 3 días practicaras tacleandolo y los que falten entrenar en los combate

**después de la explicación pasan dos días en las que las dos mejoraron**

Lopunny: bien hecho has mejorados ahora que caigo no sabes mi nombre, mi nombre es bella nunca me dijeron para que necesitaban estos entrenamiento

Sarah: no puedo dar mucho detalles pero vengo aquí por que tengo una misión que no se cual es

Bella: entiendo bueno creo que deberías aprender cola de hierro si lo combinas con una voltereta donde giras la cola para darle momentum

Sarah: bien y se me dificultara

bella: no ya que por tutor puedes así que no sera difícil

**con Fanny**

Fanny: por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre

Blaziken: es Bonnie

Fanny: que irónico que te llames así sabiendo que Lopunny es un conejo

Bonnie: eso seria poco original bueno cual es la razón de todo esto

Fanny: no lo se solo la sigo

Bonnie: por que

Fanny: no lo se solo tengo la sensación que puedo confiar en ella siento una conexión

Bonnie: bueno creo que deberías aprender velocidad extrema

Fanny: uff eso sera difícil ya que son pocos los pokemon que pueden aprenderlo

Bonnie: bueno lo primero seria aprender ataque rápido y revolucionarlo al siguiente nivel

**así pasa otro día cada una logra aprender los ataques a Bonnie le sorprendió lo rápido que lo aprendió...** _datos de usuarios nombre Sarah requisito para el ataque conocer cola de hierro y mejorar su agilidad todo listo para trasmitir cuando el trigger comience usuario Fanny tiene los requisitos pero el trigger esta bloqueado_ **... así paso la semana se encuentran en la salida**

Bonnie: bien hecho han mejorado mucho

Bella: sera buena idea que vayan al centro de los guerreros del aura y se inscriban podrán hacer misiones visitar lugares rescatar gente y luchar con criminales

Fanny: es buena idea

**Fanny y Sarah se van**

Bonnie: crees que fue buena idea ya que ellos solo aceptan tipo lucha

Bella: tengo la sensación que lograran entra como ese grupo legendario

La puerta se abre y entra la híbrido y otro pokemon

Bonnie: como les fue

Híbrido: bien

Bella: gracias por traerla

desconocido: sabes que no es problema ella es una digna sucesora de una de la dos espadas

Bonnie: crees que aparezca la dueña de la legendaria espada

desconocido: si logra reaccionar a la parte de la espada que traigo paso algo interesante

Estas dos sonríen mientras Sarah y Fanny ven el edificio a lo lejos Sarah sale corriendo y Fanny trata de seguirla el paso apenas llega donde Sarah ya esta tocando la puerta

Fanny: ay que impaciente _aunque su cara de emoción es linda sonrojándose_

abren la puerta y de esta sale un Machamp

Machamp: que quieren

Fanny: venimos a registrarnos

Machamp: ustedes no me hagan reír aquí no aceptamos bichejos como tu

Sarah: algún problema

Machamp: solo váyanse

Sarah: no, nos iremos de aquí tráiganme a su jefe

Machamp: bien

**este entra y viene acompañado de un Riolu**

Riolu: vengan las llevare a donde el jefe

**Fanny y Sarah le siguen y se dieron cuenta que todos eran tipo lucha**

Riolu: pasen

Sarah y Fanny acompañadas del Riolu no había luz por lo que no pudieron distinguir nada

jefe: se los diré claramente solo aceptamos tipo lucha

Sarah: esto es degradante

Jefe: solo una pregunta por que decidieron venir

Fanny: bueno bella dijo que viniéramos

Jefe: las mando bella

Sarah: exacto

Jefe: bien le propongo algo le haré una prueba deberán pasar el bosque siniestro y enfrentarse a dos de los mejores luchadores novatos

Sarah: bien

**ambas salen hacia el bosque siniestro mientras en el centro**

Riolu: esto sera interesante crees que serán como ese grupo legendario

Jefe: si serán interesante prepara la misiones de los sabios

El Riolu lo mira sorprendido Sarah y Fanny ya están en la entrada del bosque

Fanny: crees que es buena idea

Sarah: claro que si ademas estaré para ayudarte

**Poniendo una de sus patas encima de la de Fanny viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa sonrojando a Fanny pero no se notaba debido al pelaje caminaron por intricados caminos se perdieron varias veces luchando con algunos pokemon después de un tiempo se encuentran en un claro pero en este había un Snorlax**

Fanny: que raro este tipo de pokemon no debería estar aquí

Sarah: quédate atrás quiero intentarlo

Fanny: claro no soy lo suficientemente fuerte

Sarah: hablaremos de eso luego

**Sarah se pone en posición lo primero que hace es una embestida pero el Snorlax no se inmuta pero antes de poder separarse el Snorlax la impacta con un puño bala antes de tocar el piso Sarah pone un pata frontal en el suelo y da una voltereta cayendo de pie (empezando descarga dimencional server al 10%)**

Fanny: estas bien

Sarah: si lo estoy

**Sarah con garra umbría empieza a dar zarpazos al Snorlax este se defiendo con los brazos (dimencional server al 75%) antes de que el Snorlax ataque esta se aleja de un salto hacia atrás dando dos vueltas en el aire (dimencional server access to the dimencional attack)**

Fanny: es fuerte parece imposible

Sarah: pues deberé usar mi aura

**Sarah usa su aura y usa garra umbría que gracias al aura esta se potencia empieza a dar zarpazos mas rápidos el Snorlax no puede defenderse Sarah salta y usa la pansa de su oponente para impulsarse mas arriba usa cola de hierro esta empieza a girar haciendo que la cola haga un circulo sin darse cuenta que soltaba un poco de fuego dándole tremendo coletazo este desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido**

Fanny: es increíble por cierto te encuentras bien

Sarah: si solo necesito descansar

Fanny: siento ser una carga mi aura no es tan fuerte

**Sarah se para en dos patas y abraza**

Sarah: no eres una carga no importa si eres débil tu corazón es fuerte Bonnie me dijo que no te rindas aprendiste a usar velocidad extrema en solo un día un gran logro ademas creo que eres mas fuerte que esos monos

**Fanny se sonroja pero mantiene la calma**

Fanny: gracias

**Siguieron su camino no se encontraron con mas pokemon como el Snorlax al llegar al final que es otro claro**

?1: nosotros estábamos esperándolas

¿2: yo soy Raul

?1: y yo Kevin

Kevin y Raul: y somos el equipo Mankeys

Fanny: que presentación tan estúpida

Sarah: hablando de monos

Kevin y Raul: oye

Sarah: hagamos esto

**se ponen en posición Raul es el primero lanza un golpe pero Sarah lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás usa cola de hierro para impulsarse hacia adelante embistiéndolo mientras Kevin atacaba constantemente con tajo cruzado Fanny apenas puede esquivarlos pero aun así seguía firme Sarah usa ayuda al mismo tiempo que Fanny usa ascuas la ayuda resulto ser ascuas**

Kevin y Raul: ahora si pongámonos serios

**Liberando sus auras ambos se dirigen con mucha velocidad con tajo cruzados a Fanny esta cierra los ojos esperando el impacto pero este no llega abre los ojos y ve a Sarah protegiéndolas con las patas cruzadas gracias al impacto es empujada de pies unos centímetros esta pone una pata trasera de rodilla debido al ataque a la octava potencia Fanny se acerca a Sarah**

Sarah: te dije que te protegería Tratándose de ponerse de pie

Fanny: estas débil debió ser un golpazo

Sarah: si pero cumpliré mi misión te protegeré hasta que podamos luchar codo a codo

**Sarah usa su aura luego se para y la cancela antes de que aparezca**

Sarah: muy Bien

Raul: pudiste ver su aura

Kevin: no la cancelo muy rápido

Sarah: no necesito mi aura para vencerlos

Fanny: Sarah hace su mayor esfuerzo no quiero ser una carga

**Recuerda las palabras de Bonnie y Sarah**

Bonnie: no te rindas puedes lograr muchas cosas solo deja de menospreciarte

Sarah: no eres una carga tu corazón es fuerte

Fanny: es cierto debo dejar mis inseguridades yo puedo lograr grandes cosas **(bloqueo eliminado access to dimencional attack)**

**Con un grito libera su aura que crece como la de Sarah pero da un suspiro y la cancela**

Raul: viste su aura

Kevin: es impresionante

Fanny: yo tampoco necesito mi aura para derrotarlos

**con ese espíritu ambas se ponen de frente Sarah usa garra umbría con velocidad le da un zarpazo upper cut a Raul lanzandolo al cielo Fanny se acerca y usa su cola para que Sarah se impulse con un salto a donde Raul de una vez usa velocidad extrema a Kevin este se intenta defender pero es impulsado hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol pero Raul se dirige a el ya que Sarah lo golpeo con la cola de hierro giratoria chocando entre los dos y Sarah cae con estilo esto se paran**

Raul: bien ganaron se lo diremos al jefe

Kevin: hicieron un buen trabajo

**Ambos se van caminando en ese momento Sarah cae sentada muy agotada**

Fanny: sera mejor que descanses fue difícil ya que no habías recuperado tu energía cundo enfrentaste al Snorlax y ademas que recibiste un golpe a la octava potencia

Sarah: esta bien

**Pero justo en ese momento suena una extraña melodía muy baja Sarah siente todas sus energías renovadas**

Fanny: que fue eso

?: tranquila no pasa nada malo

Sarah: quien eres

?: bueno me conocen como la sabia de los bosques

Fanny: eres la sabia Celebi

Celebi: correcto veo que lograste liberar tu poder pero eso no es importante ahora pero te tengo que decir es que no eres un pokemon

Fanny: queeee


	3. Capitulo 3 El pasado de Fanny y la fusión de aura

Fanny: que quisiste decir pero di yo siempre he vivido aquí

Celebi: bueno es difícil de explicar pero puedo mostrarte

Sarah: Espera yo también quiero saberlo Fanny es mi compañera Celebi La verdad también te incumbe a ti ya que con esto entenderás por que los últimos años tienes esa sensación

Fanny: estas completamente segura que soy humana

Celebi: lo se por que fui yo que te traje

Sarah: tiene que ver con la razón por la cual yo estoy aquí

Celebi: exacto

Fanny: y como harás eso

Celebi: bueno gracias a mi aura y habilidades naturales y puedo ver el pasado, presente futuro y viajar entre ellos

Fanny: genial pero ellos podrían llegar en cualquier momento mientras nos enseñas el pasado

Celebi: no se preocupen ya que yo puse una barrera al rededor del bosque que paraliza cualquiera que lo toca así que no habrá problema. Bien pues empecemos

**Nos encontramos en una habitación una niña de 7 años con un cabello castaño oscuro esta se sienta y de la mesa coge unos googles de natación estos eran especiales debidos que desde su nacimiento tiene problemas de vista siempre han estado con ellas no saben de donde salieron ni quien lo hizo esta se los coloca al abrir los ojos son de un color marrón chocolate se levanta completamente y se dirige al baño para prepararse para ir al colegio después de una corta caminata ya esta por llegar al colegio**

Sarah: que linda era Fanny de pequeña

Fanny: bien es hora de entrar

**todo siguió su curso normalmente hasta la hora de recreo**

Gerald: miren es la nadadora de la ignorancia

**Fanny lo ignora y pasa por delante de el este le pone el pie y esta se cae y el grupo de este se ríe**

Sarah: que mal

Celebi: eso no importa y antes que preguntes las dudas se resolverá mientras lo vamos viendop

Fanny: siempre es lo mismo tengo la fuerza pero no el valor simplemente soy una carga

Niña: oigan déjenla tranquila

**esta era una niña de cabello negro y largo y unos ojos marrón chocolate Fanny se sonroja un poco con lo lindo que se veía**

Gerald: y por que debería hacerte caso

**La niña se para enfrente de el, le aplica una llave y lo arroja al suelo**

niña: que tal te queda si no fuera por que ella no tiene valor ya se hubiera defendido

**Este se para y se va y todos siguen lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada**

Niña: te encuentras bien, que te ha comido la lengua el gato, si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme tu nombre

Fanny: soy Fanny un gusto y cual es tu nombre

Niña: un placer soy Sarah

Sarah: que

**van pasando los meses el aura de Fanny se va mostrando con mas fuerza cuando ya es lo suficientemente poderosa**

Celebi: ante de continuar deben saber que por unanimidad decidimos que lo mejor es que Fanny se trasportara antes que los demás ya que después del primer encuentro con Sarah Fanny decidió practicar un poco de boxeo tendría mas posibilidades de adaptarse a este mundo

**Una noche Fanny dormía después de practicar un poco esta abre los ojos y se encuentra en un cuarto completamente verde**

Fanny: hay alguien aquí?: por fin

Fanny: quien eres?: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo pero te diré fuiste elegida

Fanny: para ?:lo sabrás a su debido tiempo podrías contestar algunas preguntas

Fanny: por que no?: ayudarías a alguien que lo necesite

Fanny: claro que ayudare no quiero que la gente sufra lo mismo que yo?: y la ultima tendrás que dejar todo atrás Fanny: Yo acepto pero podrías decirme por que tengo la sensación de que ya conozco a Sarah?: esa duda se resolverá a su debido tiempo

Fanny: la gente se acordara de mi?: por supuesto

Fanny: podrías borrarles su recuerdos de mi, y también de lo que yo viví?: por que quisieras eso

Fanny: por que no quiero que sufran por mi partida y por mi porque yo tampoco quiero sufrir?: pero eso haría que perdieras tu confianza

Fanny: por que se que Sarah me volverá a rescatar de mi oscuridad ademas siento que debo guiar a otros, por que siento una gran resonancia?: si este tu deseo así sera

**Después de un tiempo en un valle un par de aventureros encuentran un Vulpix estos decidieron cuidarla y entrenarla un poco para cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande y fuerte al pasar los años Fanny decidió seguir su propio camino**

Sarah: por que

Celebi: que pasa

Fanny: Sarah

**Con cara de preocupación pero sintiendo lo que Sarah va a decir**

Sarah: así que por eso me sentía así crees que con solo borrar los recuerdos seria suficiente

Fanny: lo se yo también lo sentí yo sabia que aunque perdieras tus recuerdos sabia que no te olvidaría, Celebi muéstranos que fue lo que paso después de que yo viniera aquí

Celebi: de acuerdo

**Al día siguiente vemos a una Sarah que se dirige al colegio**

Sarah: un nuevo día estoy emocionada _Pero que es esta sensación por alguna razón siento tristeza_

**Sarah entro al colegio cuando terminaron de pasar lista en su aula**

Sarah: _por que tengo la sensación de que falta alguien en la lista por que siento tristeza_

**El resto de día trascurro de manera normal al final del colegio en la salida se encuentra una pareja que parece de la misma edad que sus padres estos estaban preocupados**

Sarah: que paso

Señora: eso es lo que quisiéramos saber sentimos que nos faltara algo, encontramos una foto pero es rara por que parece que faltara algo en el medio

**Le muestran la fotografía y es verdad falta algo en el medio después se fue a su casa pasaron los años la noche cuando Sarah viajo a este mundo en una de las conversaciones que tuvo esa noche con Michelle**

Michelle: oye como te encuentras respecto a esa extraña sensación que tienes

Sarah: por alguna razón la siento mas fuerte que hace dos días

Sarah: ahora puedo entender la sensación me hacías falta

Fanny: bien, ahora podrías aclararnos que hacemos aquí

Celebi: bueno solo puedo decirles que necesitan a buscar a los sabios ya que nuestra aura se esta debilitando cada uno eligió a alguien para fusionar nuestra aura

Fanny: eso significa que yo

Celebi: exacto demás creemos que es mejor que aprendan que pasa aquí por cuenta propia ademas deberían buscar a 4 pokemon mas a diferencia de ustedes ellos siempre han sido pokemon

Sarah: y como sabremos que son ellos

Celebi: lo sabrán cuando lo vean ademas cada sabio eligió a su portadora por la afinación entre nosotros de hecho hay muchas con nuestra afinación

Sarah: entonces por que nosotras

Celebi: ya habíamos llamado a varios pero ninguno era digno

Fanny: entonces somos dignas

Celebi: exactamente

Fanny: cuando alberguemos sus auras que pasaran con ustedes

Celebi: desapareceremos no se preocupen seguiremos en su mente también puedes usar su aura combinada para que hagamos una aparición espectral es un proceso difícil ya que aunque tengamos sincronía no es perfecta y difícil de fusionar pero tienes a alguien que se preocupa lo harás muy bien

Sarah: bien empecemos

**Sarah coge una pata de Fanny y le da una gran sonrisa haciendo que Fanny se sonroje Fanny coge la otra pata de Sarah haciendo que Sarah también se sonroje**

**Sarah: su patas son muy cálidas hace que mi corazón se calme es muy agradable**

**Celebi libera su aura y esta se mantiene no se adapta a ella es de un color verde esta se separa de ella y forma un aro alrededor de Fanny su aura se libera su aura ahora tiene su aura de un color rojizo el aro de Celebi gira alrededor de Fanny Celebi se va desvaneciendo mientras a Fanny le empieza a doler el cuerpo soltando algunos gruñidos de dolor Sarah se da cuenta y le sujeta mas firmemente su patas**

Sarah: tranquila estoy aquí para apoyarte tu puedes confió en tu fuerza las dos podemos superar lo que venga nosotras tenemos una gran voluntad y se que nuestros compañeros también

**Con esto Fanny se relaja Celebi mira a las dos con una sonrisa sabiendo que sabrán sobrellevar la carga al fin desaparece el aro se va acercando mas a Fanny cuando este llega su aura estas se combinan empezando a parpadear entre verde y rojo rápidamente al final esta estalla al final queda un aura roja y verde haciéndola brillar y sonrojando a Sarah pero el aura no es lo único que cambio ya que el cabello central de la cabeza y tres colas adoptan un color blanco a los lejos se ve una sombra que no fue congelada en el tiempo con una gran sonrisa Fanny abre los ojos esos ojos color marrón chocolate que tiene un brillo que debido a los googles se veían muy hermosos**

Fanny: Sarah

**Aun sin responder**

Fanny: Sarah le dije mas alto

Sarah: que linda **Fanny se sonroja**

Sarah: y cuando crees que tarden Fanny: según Celebi puede que no mucho

Duraron esperando algunos minutos ven a los hermanos Mankeys y Riolu

Riolu: hola así que consiguieron felicidades **mirando extrañamente a Fanny**

Fanny: que pasa

Riolu: nada, Bien creo que Bonnie ya le explico pero hay algo mas si hacen un total de 5 misiones y una especial al haberlas completado podrán coger la prueba de rango hay varios rangos el principiante, intermedia, avanzado y el rango máster y al llegar al máster se enfrentaran a un equipo legendario pero hay algo mas importante para avanzar de principiante a intermedio participan dos integrantes de su equipo de intermedio a avanzado y de avanzado a máster necesitan elegir a cuatro participante de sus equipos y para enfrentarse al equipo legendario necesitan 6

Fanny: y cuando empezamos a trabajar

Riolu: como que empezar todavía no han hecho la verdadera prueba

Sarah y Fanny: que


	4. Capitulo 4 prueba de inicio, misiones y prueba de rango

Sarah: como así

Riolu: cada nuevo miembro pasan una prueba para demostrar sus habilidades ustedes tuvieron una prueba extra se enfrentaron a Raul y Kevin aunque ellos son los encargados de que los miembros pasen de grado fueron vencidos fácilmente por que no entrenan sus cuerpos solo confían en el aura

Raul: bueno

Riolu: ahora que lo explique vamos al centro

Kevin: vayan ustedes nosotros tenemos otra cosa que hacer

Riolu: bien nos vemos

**Mientras Riolu Fanny y Sarah se dirigen al centro mientras con Raul y Kevin**

Kevin: el tiene razón solo confiamos en el aura y solo entrenamos esta aunque sabemos que solo aumenta nuestro ataque y siempre es el mismo dependiendo del aura si queremos mejorar a los principiantes primero debemos mejorar nosotros y dar lo mejor de nosotros

¿: yo puedo ayudarlos

**Escuchan pero no ven hasta que ven una sombra en el centro**

Raul: por que ayudarnos

?: bueno es simple es necesario

Kevin: bueno si es así aceptamos y por que es necesario

?: en realidad solo quería decir eso

**Raul y Kevin se miran extrañado al frente se encuentran Fanny y Sarah acompañada de Riolu**

Riolu: iremos a una zona especial no solo se usa para la prueba también se usa para entrenar le diré en que consiste en cuanto lleguemos

**Entran al centro y se le quedan viendo cuando ven a donde se dirigen todos deciden seguirlo ya que todos saben que cuando se dirigen a este sitio es para nuevos miembros aunque extrañando ya que no eran tipo lucha pero aun así se dirigen a un gran campo congelado con unos pilares y un gran muro de hielo**

Riolu: bien la prueba consiste ven esos pilares los tienen que romper sin el aura al final ven ese gran muro deberán romper con el aura la prueba solo deben hacerla una a una así quien va primero

Sarah: eh espera que dijiste

Riolu: no estuviste prestando atención

Sarah: no estaba en mis pensamiento

Fanny: no importa yo te explico

**Fanny le explica a Sarah en eso deciden que Sarah iría primero debido al aura bicolor de Fanny ser sorprenderían a un mas Fanny le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Sarah y esta se pone en posición**

Sarah: vuelvo a sentir esta calidad sensación

**Después de un momento suena un pitido Sarah estaba distraída después de un segundo sale corriendo con su garra y umbría se dirige al primer pilar de un zarpazo lo destruye y se dirige al segundo con una gran velocidad salta dándole con la garra destruyéndole y lo usa para impulsarse al tercer va hacia el cuarto usando garra umbría en ambas patas delanteras le da con las garras en forma de X destruyéndolo va al quinto y con una voltereta hacia el frente con cola de hierro y va al sexto salta impulsándose con la cola para llegar a la sima parándose de cabeza baja con garra umbría por el pilar y se impulsa destruyéndole con el impulso va al séptimo y con cola de hierro lo corta a la mitad al octavo salta con cola de hierro y lo corta va al noveno esta con cola de hierro gira en el piso con la cola lo corta en la base y lo impulsa hacia arriba con las patas dan un gran salto llega a la mitad y con cola de hierro le da al pilar lanzandolo hacia el décimo rompiendo a los dos esta estaba cansada mira hacia atrás mirando a Fanny que la estaba apoyando, Sarah siente un calor en su cuerpo mira al frente con determinación y activa su gran aura sorprendiendo a todos esta da un gran salto esta da una voltereta boca abajo a gran velocidad le empieza a salir fuego de la cola formando un tornado debido al giro Sarah dice con convicción dice Ina tecnic fire tornade atravesando el muro este empieza a arder y luego explota haciendo una gran cortina de vapor dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto ese ataque al disiparse el vapor Sarah estaba sentada con la respiración entrecortada debido al cansancio después de un rato se dirige a la salida mientra arreglan el campo Fanny se acerca a ella**

Fanny: que fue de ese ataque

Sarah: pues no tengo idea

Fanny: pero creo que no es la primera vez que sale me pareció ver un poco de ese fuego cuando te enfrentaste al Snorlax

Celebi: _de hecho hay una leyenda que en medio de las dimensiones hay un servidor que tiene técnicas y ataques de todas las dimensiones el servido decide dar solo una técnica de una dimensión diferente_

Fanny: debo suponer que yo también se lo diré

Fanny le explica a Sarah

Sarah: parece que terminaron de arreglar el campo te toca buena suerte

Fanny: no creo que pueda estoy nerviosa

Sarah: no te rindas solo piensa que es un entrenamiento

Fanny: bien

**Fanny se pone en posición relaja su cuerpo y su mente activa la cola de hierro va al primer pilar y lo golpea el pilar parecía que no le hizo nada corre al segundo pilar y lo golpea y le da dando el mismo resultado va al tercero y lo mismo pasa así con todo los pilares Fanny tiene una sensación y sonríe los espectadores están decepcionados ya que si la presentación anterior fue impresionante la única que sabia que algo impresionante iba a pasar era Sarah al pararse al frente de el muro libera su aura y sorprende a todos ya que nunca han visto un aura bicolor pone una pata al frente y otra atrás en forma de correr y con convicción dice ina tecnic agressive beat y desaparece en una estela verde y aparece al otro lado del muro la estela hace una onda destruyendo el muro y de un momento a otro los pilares empiezan a destrozarse dejando a todos sorprendidos ella se dirige a la salida**

Riolu: bien hecho han pasado empiezan mañana descansen

**Estas se dirigen a su habitación estas eran unas especiales ya que cada equipo tienen una habitación separada donde duermen dos pero estas pueden unirse con las de sus equipos después de acomodarse se duerme al día siguiente era una hermosa mañana los rayos del sol enterando por la ventana de la habitación Sarah abre un poco los ojos dan doce cuenta que se movió a donde Fanny con un sonrojo esta vuelve a cerrar los ojos pero antes de poder cerrarlo suena una alarma asustandolas, despertando a estas**

Sarah: que es eso

Fanny: es una alarma so zopenca bromeando

Sarah: jeje... oye

Fanny: sosteniendo la risa creo que es para una reunión

**Fanny y Sarah se dirige a la sala principal al llegar faltan dos pokemon**

Riolu: bien todos atención como es bien sabido que todos somos guerreros nuestra misión es ayudar a todo el que lo necesite independientemente habrá una pantalla con las misiones podrán elegir cualquier misión

**Después de que la mayoría se dispersaran Riolu se acerca a Fanny y Sarah**

Riolu: todavía no reciben el equipo óiganme

**Siguieron a Riolu por el centro hasta el almacén de la herramientas**

Riolu: bien aquí tienen su placa con estos son reconocidas como guerreras del aura tomen esta mochila no necesitan llevarla ya que gracias al aura podrán acceder a esta, en esta hay un comunicador algunas veces y también le dará información de la misiones que eligen ademas podrán elegir objeto que quieras

**Fanny coge un pañuelo y Sarah coge un guante para pokemon con patas que solo cubre la parte intermedia de la pata**

Riolu: bueno por que eligieron esos objetos ya que soy curiosa

Sarah: espera eres mujer

Riolu: si, no te diste cuenta

Sarah: bueno

Fanny: yo lo elegí por que me pareció bonito

Sarah: yo lo elegí por que me acuerda cuando practicaba arqueria

Riolu: bueno pueden ir a elegir sus misiones podrán elegir el nombre de su equipo cunado quieran

**Fanny y Sarah se dirigen a la pantalla de la misiones y sacan el comunicador para anotar las misiones**

Fanny: bien vamos a elegir 5 misiones y especiales quiero hacer las misiones de grado

Sarah: bien hay una misión en el bosque de un Caterpie y la especial es de... Celebi

Celebi: _había olvidado que 3 de nosotros pusieron misiones en el centro de unos templos_

Fanny: bien hay 3 misiones en el monte tempano es escoltar a alguien a rescatar y a derrotar un Glalie y hay un dojo fue destruido le falta poco para terminarlo pero necesitan ayuda

Sarah: bien vamos

**Fanny y Sarah se dirigen a la entrada del bosque mientras Fanny le explica lo que le dijo Celebi al llegar a la entrada**

Fanny: bien veamos saca el comunicador la información de la misión de Caterpie es que su amigo a desaparecido y que debemos encontrarlo nos reuniremos mas adelante

**Estas se adentran al bosque mas adelante se encuentran al Caterpie**

Sarah: como te encuentras

Caterpie: preocupada mi amiga a desaparecido pero ya mande la misión al centro

Fanny: no te preocupes **le muestra la placa**

Caterpie: como

Sarah: tuvimos que hacer una prueba extra pero valió la pena pero basta de cháchara

**Van caminado en el bosque por el bosque en compañía de Caterpie justo antes de llegar al final se encuentra a una Drillbur herida Caterpie se acerca a ella pero antes de llegar es recibida por un hidropulso mandando le a volar y confundiendo lo**

Fanny: sal de hayi

Squirtle: y tu quien eres

Fanny: enserio no te acuerdas donde has visto a un Vulpix con unos googles

Squirtle: no te reconocí con esos detalles en blanco y el pañuelo

Fanny: lo mas importante es que haces aquí

Squirtle: bien te lo diré por la sabia si la venzo me haré mas fuerte

Fanny: siento decírtelo pero la sabia ya no existe

Squirtle: y como sabes eso

Fanny: no necesitas saber eso

Squirtle: entonces lo único que queda es derrotarte a ti y a la otra

Fanny: ya no soy la misma soy una guerreras del aura

Squirtle: eso es imposible

Fanny: no importa si no me cree _uff_ venga

**Antes de comenzar el combate Sarah se acerca a Fanny y le da un beso en la mejilla**

Sarah: demuestra que puedes

Fanny: si es mi primera batalla después de la fusión aun no tengo la suficiente confianza pero tengo que intentarlo

**En eso se pone en posición Squirtle usa su aura de una vez con gran velocidad ataca con su pata empieza a dar varios golpes con puño cometa Fanny esquiva algunos al esquivar al ultimo le da un coletazo con mazazo de una potencia de 120 recibiendo el retroceso de este estrellando al Squirtle en un árbol este se levanta con dificultad debido al impacto super efectivo libera por completa su aura lo que no sabes es que el aura solo aumenta sus ataques en un 1.5 pero si había contenido su fuerza y con fuerza intenta taclearla pero Fanny lo resiste este se aleja y se prepara para usar giga impacto de una potencia de 150 Fanny usa su aura para aumentar 1.5 de su técnica esta se pone en posición de correr cuando el Squirtle esta acercándose con el ataque Fanny usa ina tecnic agressive beat chocando con el Squirtle después de un segundo ambos aparecen en la espalda del otro el Squirtle cae derrotado pero Fanny cae débil y cansada debido al esfuerzo Sarah se acerca a esta**

Fanny: creo que necesito mejorar mi resistencia uff creo que no podre luchar al 100% aun me falta mucho aunque tenga un poco de confianza

Sarah: lo hiciste bien

Caterpie después de recuperarse se acerca a ellas después de que llamaran al agente Conkeldur

Caterpie. que paso espera

Este se acerca al Drilbur y lo mueve un poco hasta que ella despierta

Drillbur: hey pie gracias por venir a buscarme como te fue con los guerreros que aceptaron la misión

En eso aparece el agente y se lleva al Squirtle en la salida aparece una sombra enfrente del agente

Conkeldur: quien eres

?: no importa, pero me encargare de el, no te preocupes no causara mas problema

Conkeldur: esta bien, no puedo detectar nada de ti que malo es ser alguien sin la mitad de si mismo y su aura

**En el bosque**

Drillbur: es increíble bueno nos vemos aun tengo que recuperarme pero ustedes continúen hey pie quieres meditar conmigo

**Fanny y Sarah caminan al final del bosque se dan cuenta que hay un camino se dirigen por este después de caminar al final hay un templo en la puerta cerrada hay un símbolo que parece una hoja**

Fanny: que crees que debamos hacer

Sarah: lo mas probable tiene que ver con tu nueva aura gracias que tiene que ver con Celebi

Fanny: déjame ver

**Fanny pone su pata y libera su aura el símbolo empieza a brillar después de un momento la puerta se abre y ellas entran el templo era muy sencillo ya que solo había una mesa de piedra estas se dirigen a este en el había lo que parece una llave pero esta solo a la mitad**

Celebi: pero como es posible si nadie puede entrar como pudieron dividirla

Fanny: por el momento continuemos con las misiones

**con esto salen del bosque y se dirigen al monte al llegar a este se encuentran un Gible**

Gible: hola soy Rock me deben guiar a la mitad ya que necesito un objeto especial que solo esta allí

Fanny: espera

**Mientras Fanny revisaba la misión Rock flirteando con Sarah enojando un poco a Fanny sin saber porque**

Fanny: bien basta según esto al que hay que rescatar es un Budew bueno necesitara mucho calor que bueno que soy tipo fuego espera nunca revisamos nuestra habilidades

Sarah: como hacemos esto espera creo que se es flexibilidad lo que hace que no me paralicen

Fanny: oh ya me acuerdo de la mía es absorbe fuego lo que me permite absorber ataques de fuego aumentando en un 50% mis ataques de fuego bueno vamos

mientras van subiendo el monte Rock sigue flirteando con enojando mas a Fanny al llegar a la mitad

Rock: gracias nos vemos después nos vemos Sarah

Fanny gruñe un poco después van caminando hacia la cima

Sarah: bien según el comunicador esta por aquí um mira por ahí

**Se acercan a lo que parece una planta este era el Budew Fanny lo saca de la nieve y se acurruca con este dándole calor Sarah sonrió por lo adorable que se veía después de un tiempo el Budew se despierta**

Budew: gracias pero mandaron la misión al centro

Sarah: no te preocupes

**le muestra la placa**

Budew: interesante bueno gracias por ayudarme puedo llegar a la falda nos vemos

**deciden continuar al llegar a la cima ven al Glalie**

Sarah: bien es mi turno

Fanny: esfuérzate solo no te confíes

**Sarah respira profundamente Glalie usa rayo hielo que por el stat la potencia es de 135 Sarah se defiende y con dificultad lo desvía pero medio congelando su pata usa garra umbría en la otra pata que no era la dominante ella piensa que no fue buena idea defenderse del rayo hielo pero decide continuar usa la garra umbría pero no puede atacar Glailie este le da un cabezazo Sarah ataca con la pata medio congelada haciendo retroceder al Glalie descongelando la pata Glalie intenta darle un cabezas con cola de hierro y una voltereta hacia atrás le da un golpe elevando le salta y usa la ina tecnic fire tornade el Glalie aun con energía se abalanza a Sarah se defiende con la pata pero es lanzada al piso hiriéndola Sarah se para medio herida y usa su aura y recuerda el ataque que medio practico en el dojo de Bonnie y Bella sabe que hay una probabilidad del 75% de fallar pero ella es imprudente lanza una pata al frente esta logra usar puño fuego este era muy débil incluso con el aumento de 1.5 en vez de potencia de 112.5 es de 37.5 pero aun así logra derrotarlo**

Sarah: fiu necesito mejorar este ataque

Fanny: creo que deberías acostumbrarte a un ataque tipo fuego mas fácil

**Revisan el comunicador diciendo que la misión fue completada como lo logran saberlo no tienen idea bajan del monte y se dirigen al dojo al llegar a esta le falta una parte del tejado una puerta y algunas ventana había una Flygon al frente estas se acercan**

Flygon: bienvenidas como ven todavía no estamos listas para entrenar

Sarah: de hecho venimos ayudar

Flygon: que bien que los guerreros la aceptaran

Fanny: como lo sabes

Flygon: bueno aunque no lo parezca soy entrenadora de lo básico para nuevos reclutas y me avisan pero se que no lo necesitan, sus auras son únicas

Fanny: como sabes de nuestras auras

Flygon: yo entrene largamente con un lucario asi que tengo un gran conocimiento del aura y puedo percibirla sin activarla el gran aura de Sarah y la bicolor de Fanny aunque su aura es grande recuerden el aura aumenta tus movimientos en 1.5 y darle un pequeño empujón el aura no mejora tu fuerza física ni resistencia lo único como ya dije solo aumenta los movimientos por eso el entrenamiento del cuerpo de los reflejos y resistencia por eso somos capaz de superar a alguien que usa su aura bien después de esta explicación vamos a trabajar

**todos se ponen a trabajar después de un par de horas el dojo estaba completamente reparado el comunicador suena y aparece Riolu**

Riolu: bien hecho pueden tomar la prueba de subida de rango pueden tomarla mañana si quieren entrenar para que estén lista

Flygon: bueno si quieren puedo entrenarlas algún ataque que quieran aprender

Sarah: bueno había practicado un poco el puño de fuego pero solo tengo una probabilidad del 25% de usarlo

Fanny: le dije que tiene que sentir el fuego ella tiene una técnica de fuego pero fue otorgado que ataques no recomiendas

Flygon: es una buena idea es aprender un ataque de fuego de tipo físico ya que el puño fuego es físico ya que sentirá mejor ese tipo de ataque uno bueno seria ummm nitro carga no solo entenderás los ataques tipo fuego y también mejoraras tu velocidad cada vez que lo usas aunque también te enseñare patada ígnea ya que con tu agilidad seras capaz de combinar ambas para lograr combo y Fanny también aprenderás nitro carga y también voto fuego debido a los stat

Empezaron a entrenar los ataques y también sus cuerpos para mejorar sus fuerza agilidad y resistencia al final ambas están cansada el entrenamiento fue muy exigente a la mañana siguiente Flygon le ofrece llevarlas estas se suben a ello hasta el centro al llegar y son recibidas por Riolu

Riolu: bienvenidas hey Flygon como te encuentras

Flygon: bien gracias por aceptar arreglar el dojo

Riolu: no hay problema están lista

Sarah: por supuesto

**En eso aparece Rock y se acerca a Sarah**

Rock: que hay linda

**dándole un guiño haciendo que Fanny gruña**

Fanny: que haces aquí

Riolu: sencillo se me olvido decirte los pokemon de las misiones que fueron escogidas si cumplen los requisito para la prueba de grado se llamaran a los involucrados para que vean la vean

**En eso aparecen Caterpie Drillbur y el Budew todos entran y se dirigen a la arena todos le dicen buena suerte y Rock vuelve a flirtear con Sarah**

Fanny: _quien se cree el flirteando le a mi Sarah, mi Sarah, si Sarah es mi amiga aunque que pasa si no puedo dar la talla no tengo que hacerlo aunque me falta confiar mas en mi uff_

**al llegar se van a su esquina en eso entran Raul y Kevin estos se sentían diferentes la alarma suena Fanny corre para taclear a Raul este lo esquiva y le da una patada con Sarah esta con garra umbría le da una potencia de 70 da varios golpes pero Kevin los bloqueaba viendo una apertura este le recibe con una patada lanzando la al piso esta se para rápidamente pero es recibida por un ataque rápido de potencia de 40 de Raul mientras Kevin hace lo mismo con Fanny pero esta lo resiste y lo recibe con mazazo de potencia de 120 pero esta se hiere debido al retroceso mientras Sarah recibe el ataque de Raul se para y cuando este se acerca Sarah lo recibe con cola de hierro de potencia de 100 Raul respira profundamente y sin dejarla reaccionar usa ataque rápido con puño bala de potencia de 40 los espectadores se sorprenden que Raul y Kevin no hayan usado su aura Sarah y Fanny se recuperan Sarah se acerca a Kevin y con garra umbría va dándole varios golpes con Fanny intenta taclear a Raul pero este le da varios golpes con combate cercano que debido al stat es de una potencia de 150 hiriéndola mucho con Sarah esta recibe un puño bala en todo el pecho estas al recuperarse se miran ambas deciden cambiar el juego Sarah con velocidad se acerca a Kevin y usa puño fuego de potencia de 75 sorprendiendo a Kevin y es recibido por ese ataque pero este lo bloquea con la mano pero recibiendo daño debido al fuego mientra lo sostiene y Sarah aprovecha para darle una patada ígnea de potencia de 85 en el costado lanzandolo con Fanny esta taclea a Raul y de un mini salto se aleja un poco y rueda hacia adelante dándole un gran golpe con la cola este ataque fue machada reduciendo le la velocidad un nivel pero Fanny no sabia que la habilidad de Raul es competitivo aumenta en dos niveles su ataque debido a la baja de una de sus características ambos están cansados y con heridas ambos deciden usar sus auras Raul y Kevin se acercan a estas Raul esquiva una tacleada de Fanny y la sujeta y usa tiro vital lanzando la al piso ocasionando un daño considerable debidos a los 2 niveles de ataque el stat y el aura el ataque tenia de una potencia del 157.5 aproximadamente con Sarah Kevin se acercan a ella intenta usar puño fuego este lo esquiva y usa golpe karate en la espalda extrañándola en el piso el golpe es fuerte debido al aura y el stat y no solo eso gracias al por 2 de daño por el tipo de Sarah haciendo que sea de una potencia de 225 aproximadamente ambas se levantan con dificultad Sarah mira a Fanny ambas saben que necesitan terminar ya que casi no le quedan fuerza ambas con determinación mas de parte de Sarah ya que Fanny esta perdiendo la confianza pero aun asi ambas empiezan a correr Raul y Kevin no pueden reaccionar a la nitro carga de ambas una potencia de 75 de parte de Sarah y de 112.5 de Fanny debido al stat ellas vuelven a usarla aumentando mas su velocidad ambos se levantan vuelven a usar pero son recibidas con puño bala ya que este era de prioridad mas uno ambas son arrastradas por el suelo casi perdieron sus auras ambas intentan pararse varias veces al final lo logran**

Fanny: no puedo mas no podemos ganar

Sarah: vamos la batalla aun no ha terminado el resultado solo se sabe al final

**Fanny decide dar un pequeño toque de fe Sarah respira profundamente y corre al lado de Fanny y le da un puño fuego activando la habilidad de Fanny pero recibe daño del puño normal esta da un pisotón usando voto fuego este tenia una gran potencia debido a la habilidad el stat y el aura la potencia es de 270 el ataque engulle a ambos al terminar ambos están en el suelo debilitados los espectadores están muy emocionados**

Riolu: las ganadoras son Fanny y Sarah

**ambas estaban cansada y heridas**

Riolu: bien tomen una baya aranja renovaran sus energías pero necesitaran ir a la enfermería

**Ellas junto a Raul y Kevin cogen la baya y se lo comen**

Riolu: debo felicitarlos Raul Kevin parece que entrenaron sus cuerpos en vez de confiar el aura por que

Kevin: cuando dijiste que no deberíamos confiar en esta si queremos mejorar la calidad de los principiantes debemos mejorar tenemos que darle motivaciones para que quieran superarnos

**En eso tocan la puerta se dirigen a esta al abrirla descubren a dos pokemon gravemente heridos eran un Snivy y Emolga**

Snivy: ayuda

**Ambas se desploman y lo que parece un mango de algo**


	5. Capitulo 5 Snivy y Emolga el dúo disparejo

Sarah: ya han pasado 3 días desde que llegaron y aun no despiertan

Fanny: pues como aparecieron y con lo que nos contó Erick no me sorprende

**En eso aparece Riolu**

Riolu: Snivy acaba de despertarse

**en eso ambas se dirigen a la enfermería ven al Snivy con varias vendas en el cuerpo**

Snivy: donde estoy

Fanny: estas en el centro de los guerreros del aura

Snivy: que es este sitio

Fanny: nuestra misión es ayudar a todo el que lo necesite mediante misiones

Snivy: y como se encuentra Emolga

Sarah: eres la primera en despertarte pero podemos llevarte donde esta

Snivy: gracias

**Se dirigen a la habitación donde se encuentra Emolga esta también se encuentra vendada en la mesita se encuentra una empuñadura de color dorado en la parte superior con un diseño circular con un tono dorado y la parte final es plateada con una púa roja al mirar al Emolga esta se encuentra sentada en la cama Snivy se acerca a esta**

Snivy: como te encuentras

Emolga: como crees, que estoy en esta cama por gusto eres tonta

**Snivy empieza ha zarandearla**

Snivy: mira bien en primer lugar es tu culpa que estemos asi y segundo la tonta eres tu por que te pareció buena idea hacer enfadar a un Dragonite

**Sarah y Fanny observan la escena con una gota en la cabeza pero antes que volvieran a empezar a discutir**

Fanny: alto, bien hace dos días vino un Dragonite y nos explico por que les dejo asi pero algo mas importante ustedes fueron llamadas por alguien

Snivy: como lo saben

Fanny: se lo diremos mas adelante, solo sigannos a un lugar

**Emolga sale de la cama y junto a Snivy se quitan las vendas pero antes de poder salir**

Fanny: hey esa cosa en la mesita cógela

Emolga mira la mesita

Emolga: no es mio

Sarah: ahora lo es te lo explicamos mas adelante

**Emolga coge la empuñadura y la mira un rato siente un sensación extraña y se lo pone en la espalda como se mantiene pegada a la espalda ella no lo sabe asi que se dirigen al bosque siniestro al llegar al final de este**

Snivy: bien ahora si pueden decirnos como lo saben

Fanny: sencillo nosotras también solo que con sabios diferentes

Emolga: entonces quieren que le contemos como llegamos aquí

Fanny: no es necesario yo puedo mostrarles eso, pero yo no tengo el poder de poder viajar en el tiempo ni ver el futuro solo puedo mostrarles el pasado de la persona si lo permite pero gracias a Erick que también participo en el pasado podemos verlo completo eso si sin el permiso del dueño de sus pensamientos no podremos verlo asi que no se preocupen por esa parte

Emolga: Una pregunta quien es Erick

Sarah: el Dragonite que les dejo para el arrastre

Emolga: lo que le haré cuando lo encuentre

Fanny: espera el tiene sus razones cuando veamos el pasado lo entenderás, asi que necesito que se sujeten las patas

Emolga: yo no quiero

Snivy: yo tampoco

Sarah: háganlo y no jodan

**Snivy y Emolga se toman de las patas y se sonrojan**

Emolga: esto no lo hago por gusto

Snivy: yo tampoco

**Desvían sus miradas aun sonrojadas Fanny usa su aura creando un circulo alrededor de todos**

Fanny: con esto podemos continuar pero había mentido no era necesario que se tomaran las patas

Snivy y Emolga: hey

**Nos encontramos en el área de los pokemon en un laboratorio a una Snivy estaba tranquila hasta que se le acerca un Oshawott**

Oshawott: hey

PSnivy: ya te dije muchas veces que no me interesas

Oshawott: es por Emolga verdad

**Esta se sonroja**

PSnivy: que tiene que ver ella en esto

Oshawott: ya lo veras algún un día me aceptaras

**El Oshawott se va de ahí mientras adentro el profesor recibe una llamada en el videofono**

P.oak: Oh Iris a que se debe esta llamada

Iris: de hecho quiero enviar a mi Emolga

P.oak: no hay problema

La maquina trasporta la pokeball

P.oak: a llegado sin problema

Iris: gracias

**termina la llamada y este libera al pokemon**

P.oak: muy bien puedes salir a explorar

**El Emolga del pasado sale y ve a algunos pokemon del genero masculino comiendo tranquilamente Emolga utiliza atracción dejándolos embobados y antes de poder comer recibe el golpe de un látigo sepa de 52.5 de potencia pero debido a su tipo volador no es muy eficaz en eso ve a Snivy**

PSnivy: otra vez haciendo de las tuyas pesada

PEmolga: que haces aquí

PSnivy: pues vivo aquí pendeja, podrías hacer el favor y dejar de incordiar

PEmolga: no me importa lo que digas

**Oshawott les observa enojado y se aleja siguieron discutiendo era lo único que hacían duraron hasta llegar la noche todos los otros pokemon estaban hartos ellos las arrastraron a un hoyo que habían hecho y la tiran a este y lo tapan con una tabla de madera con varios agujeros y le ponen una roca encima para que Emolga no escape**

PSnivy: es tu culpa

PEmolga: mi culpa es la tuya

PSnivy: yo estaba tranquila hasta que llegaste

PEmolga: de todo los pokemon me tenia que topar contigo

PSnivy: eres demasiado despreciable

PEmolga: yo despreciable tu eres demasiado desagradable

**Estaban tan cerca que al notarlo se separan sonrojadas**

PSnivy: buenas noches

PEmolga: buenas noches

**Ambas se durmieron después despiertan pero saben que están soñando no se ve nada Snivy mira a Emolga**

PSnivy: como miércoles estamos compartiendo un sueño

¿: eso es muy sencillo

**Aparecen dos sombras y ambas saben quienes son**

PSnivy y PEmolga: Crecelia y Darkrai

Crecelia: pero no somos lo mismo que en su dimensión nosotros somos conocidos como sabios Darkrai es el de las pesadillas y yo la de los sueños

Darkrai: ustedes son las siguientes en darles esta misión los otros ninguno aceptaron

PEmolga: se que soy grandiosa pero por que ella tiene que estar aquí

PSnivy: sabes muy bien que no eres la gran cosa

PEmolga: yo

Crecelia: a que no forman linda pareja

Darkrai: lo se, se parecen a nosotros al inicio y míranos ahora

Crecelia: pero que cosas dices

Darkrai: pero sabes que es verdad

Crecelia: que lindo

**Snivy y Emolga se quedan mirando con duda**

Crecelia: nos fuimos del tema bueno

PSnivy: por que nos dieron esta oportunidad en esta misión aunque hubiera preferido que fuera otro pokemon

Darkrai: fueron candidatas pos sus auras bueno al menos una de ellas

PEmolga: y la otra cual es

Crecelia: que son iguales a nosotros debido a su gran amor

PSnivy: ella no me gusta

PEmolga: a mi menos

Crecelia: si aja y yo no soy el pokemon de los sueños con sarcasmo

PSnivy: es cierto por que yo quería a alguien molesta, egoísta y que me saca de quicio que cuando vuela se ve majestuosa y como sus ojos brillan cuando como algo que le gusta

PEmolga: y por que yo quería a alguien egocéntrico que se cree la gran cosa que se ve hermosa cuando sus ojos reflejan esa determinación y que se ve adorable cuando coge el sol

**Después de un rato ambas se dan cuenta de lo que han dicho al final mientras Crecelia y Darkrai la miran con una cara picara ambas desvían la mirada sonrojadas**

PSnivy: que fue lo que dije

PEmolga: por que dije eso

PSnivy Y PEmolga: que no me gusta

Crecelia: oíste eso

Darkrai: si ellas

Crecelia y Darkrai: armonizaron

**PSnivy y PEmolga vuelven a mirar con duda**

Crecelia: bueno antes de empezar debemos hacerles varias preguntas

PSnivy: claro no hay problema

Darkrai: la primera estarán dispuestas a ayudar a quien lo necesite

PSnivy y PEmolga: si estaré dispuesta

Crecelia: y la ultima estarán dispuestas a confiar en sus compañeros y entre ustedes

PSnivy y PEmolga: por supuesto

PSnivy: espera una pregunta a donde se supone que vamos

Crecelia: a otra dimensión

PSnivy: como

Crecelia: bueno antes en nuestra dimensión había una Alakazam Junto a un Hoopa investigaron los ultraumbrales estos tienen la características de viajar entre dimensiones pero estos eran limitados solo permitían viajar entre dimensiones de su mismo universo pero siguieron investigando después de mucho tiempo gracias a los anillos de Hoopa un Solgaleo y una Lunala pudo crear un dispositivo para poder viajar entre cualquier dimensión nos dio a los sabios uno de un uso definido para traer a uno como dije antes habían varios candidatos que no aceptaron dejara de funcionar si lo que aceptaron viajan a nuestra dimensión el Alakazam desapareció junto a su dispositivo pero antes de desaparecer creo varias estructuras

PEmolga: lo mas probable este en alguna dimensión

Crecelia: bien después de la explicación sean bienvenidas espero que su amor florezca

PSnivy y PEmolga: que no me gus

mientras ellas aparecían en un sitio desconocido cerca de allí se encontraba un Dragonite

Dragonite: la pieza del saber me guió hasta este sitio desde anoche eso quiere decir que su elegida esta apunto de aparecer

**Mientras Emolga es la primera en despertarse ella esta encima de Snivy y se aleja sonrojadas y se pone a observar a los alrededores en eso Snivy despierta**

PSnivy: Emolga donde estamos

PEmolga: y como se supone que lo sepa

PSnivy: hass mejor preguntemos

Empiezan a avanzar por un camino hasta toparse con el Dragonite

PEmolga: oye sabes donde estamos

**El Dragonite estaba perdido en sus pensamientos**

Dragonite: _la pieza empieza a reaccionar mas fuerte_

Snivy: espera por que podemos ver sus pensamientos

Sarah: ya te lo había dicho el nos dio permiso

PEmolga: oye te estoy hablando

PSnivy: ya déjale

PEmolga: tu calla cara bonita

PSnivy: **se sonroja** que lo dejes

**PEmolga no hace caso y sigue hasta que se cansa y lanza un impactrueno de 60 de potencia haciendo que el Dragonite se enfade y libere su aura sorprendiendo a ambas el utiliza garra dragón de 180 de potencia este le da varios zarpazos a ambas al final la manda hacia arriba con un upper cut en la otra pata usa puño hielo de 112.5 de potencia mientras ella van cayendo Dragonite golpea a Snivy con garra dragón y puño hielo a Emolga este no se da cuenta que la pieza a desaparecido cuando las golpeo mandándolas a volar ellas piensan en lo irónico de la situación siendo mandadas a volar como el equipo rocket van cayendo al bosque siniestro Emolga va chocando con varias ramas hasta llegar al piso dejándola inconsciente Snivy mira a Emolga herida se acerca a ella esta se ve muy mal Snivy la levanta y esta se sonroja debido a lo suave del pelaje de Emolga sin darse cuenta del objeto en la espalda de Emolga con la poca fuerza que le queda van caminando hasta llegar al centro toca la puerta y se desmaya**

Sarah: después de dos días ustedes no habían despertando el Dragonite apareció en el centro explicando la situación y antes de salir lo llame asi que aparecerá en cualquier momento

Emolga: oh genial

En eso oyen un aleteo y ven al Dragonite

Dragonite: oh aquí están

Emolga: por que no me hiciste caso

Dragonite: estaba perdido en mis pensamientos deberás buscar una manera de llamar la atención creo que Sarah dije que me llamo Erick mucho gusto

Snivy: de hecho creo que seria buena idea tener un nombre no se por que me gusta el nombre Nina

Emolga: si es asi llámenme Emily

Erick: por cierto como esta la pieza

Emily: cual esta

**Emily saca el mango**

Emily: que es esto

Erick: es un saber existen dos piezas mas para que este alcance su verdadero potencial pero sera para mas adelante, presiona el botón en la parte de arriba

**Emily lo presiona y de arriba sale una hoja láser de color azul**

Emily: genial. **vuelve a presionar el botón y desaparece la hoja**

Erick: a por cierto decidí visitar a mi vieja amiga Flygon ella me dijo que las llevara para el dojo

Sarah: a que estamos esperando espera pero primero vayamos al centro para registrar a las dos nuevas miembros

Erick: no hay problema ya que Flygon tiene que contactar con otras dos viejas amigas

**En la espalda de Erick se ponen Sarah Fanny y Nina y levanta vuelo con Emily siguiéndoles llegan al centro donde en la entrada esta Riolu Emily aterriza y las otras se bajan de Erick**

Riolu: oh han vuelto

Sarah: venimos a registrar a Nina y Emily

Riolu: bien es muy sencillo ya esta si son tan amables Nina Emily de acompañarme

**Riolu junto con Nina y Emily se dirigen al almacén en el camino Riolu les explica sobre la bolsa y también como funciona esto del aura al llegar al almacén**

Riolu: bien pueden elegir un objeto de aquí

**Nina decide coger unos audífonos pero esto no tapan el sonido es mas estética que otra cosa Emily coge una capucha ambas lo guardan en la bolsa y salen donde están los otros todos se dirigen donde Flygon de la misma manera con la que fueron al centro al entrar estas ven a Rock este se dirige a Sarah y vuelve a flirtear un poquito haciendo que Fanny vuelva a Gruñir**

Rock: bienvenidas oh parece que tienen nuevas amigas

Emily: soy Emily

Nina: y yo Nina un gusto

Rock: Nina que nombre mas bonito

Emily: **se siente extraña**. si, si ya podemos avanzar **lanzandole una mirada amenazante**

**Rock decide irse todos deciden ir donde se encuentra Flygon**

Flygon: oh que bueno que llegan vamos a seguir entrenando los otros equipos en el centro son mejores que Raul y Kevin

**En eso en la sala aparece Bonnie, Bella y la híbrido**

Bella: como se encuentran Sarah y Fanny

Fanny: Bella Bonnie

Erick se acerca a la híbrido

Erick: como estas

Híbrida: bien tío Erick ya la pieza encontró a su elegida

Erick: si **apuntando a Emily**

Híbrida: bien

Flygon: Bien creo que ya es momento de empezar el entrenamiento

**Bonnie y Bella volvieron a entrenar a Fanny y Sarah mientras Flygon la híbrido y Erick entrenan a Nina y Emily esta en lo básico de la espada mientras en centro se encuentran un grupo de 4 Makuhita**

Makuhita1: bien creo que deberemos entrenar

Makuhita2: el combate de hace 3 días fue impresionante si no queremos quedarnos atrás

Makuhita3: hay que darlo todo

Makuhita4: si, vamos

**Después de un largo día todas estaban bien cansadas y se dirigieron al centro Nina y Emily fueron a su habitación que esta al lado de la de Fanny y Sarah**

Nina: hoy fue un día extraño

Emily: ni que lo digas

**Nina se acuesta boca arriba en la cama de paja Emily esta por dirigirse a la suya pero tropieza cayendo encima de Nina ambas están sonrojadas Emily intenta pararse pero se cae besando a Nina en los labios inconscientemente ambas cierran los ojos y Nina envuelve a Emily con látigo cepa estas abren los ojos**

Nina: quédate a mi lado no creo poder descansar estando sola pero lo del beso fue un accidente asi que hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso

Emily: de acuerdo

Pero ambas sienten un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho se acomodan y se duermen 


	6. Capitulo 6 mas misiones y un templi

**Era una hermosa mañana Emily abre los ojos y ve que esta junto a Nina y recuerda lo que paso anoche esta se sonroja se para y mira a Nina esta tranquila y Emily sonríe con lo linda que se veía no entiende porque piensa eso coge el saber y lo activa da un pequeño tajo lo desactiva y lo guarda y decide salir del centro respira profundamente y decide a ir a donde Flygon sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observa este se escabulle en el centro y después de buscar encuentra la sala donde se ponen las misiones en la pantalla este observa la misión especial la cual es investigar la central eólica este sonríe y se dirige a la central Emily llega al dojo toca la puerta y Flygon que esta tomando un te esta abre la puerta**

Flygon: que pasa Emily

Emily: nada es solo que necesito un sitio tranquilo para relajarme

Flygon: puedes entrar a toma un te y meditar después puedes aprender un ataque alguno en mente

Emily: bueno de hecho quisiera aprender llueve-hojas cuando Nina la usa se ve asombrosa

Flygon: entonces quieres aprender un ataque de tu pareja

Emily: no es mi pareja pero quisiera llevarme mejor con ella

**Cuando Emily llego al dojo Nina empezaba a levantarse se sienta y observa se extraña que de no ver a Emily pero no le da importancia suspira y coge un comunicador que le dieron cuando terminaron el entrenamiento de anoche a Riolu se le olvido dárselo en el almacén esta observa que Emily no se llevo el suyo suspira y sale del centro y camina hacia el bosque siniestro va al final y mira un árbol al frente salta algunas ramas hasta llegar a la copa de este con una de sus pequeñas garras y se toca el labio se pregunta que fue lo que sintió con el beso de ayer decide dejarlo de lado y va de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al final donde ve que hay un gran lago decide ir al llegar pone sus patas traseras en el agua sintiéndose relajada en eso oye el sonido de los arbustos ella mira a este de el sale un Drillbur**

Nina: hola

Drillbur: como se encuentra señorita

Nina: bien solo un poco extresada

Drillbur: que tal si meditas un poco eso ayuda a relajar la mente a mi me funciona

Nina: creo que me vendrá bien

Drillbur: que tal si después te enseño a usar mi ataque favorito

Nina: claro y gracias

**Después de unas horas todos los del centro empiezan a despertar debido a la alarma todos fueron fueron a la sala principal después de el discurso todos van a la pantalla después Sarah y Fanny eligen sus misiones**

Sarah: veamos la misión del bosque es escoltar a alguien para que pueda entregar un regalo a una amiga una en el monte que es buscar una gema hielo hay dos misiones en la mina etérea la primera es investigarla y la otra encontrar el tesoro que se encuentra en una cámara secreta hay una en un sitio llamado valle eólico y la especial es investigar el templo que se encuentra en esta zona

Fanny: bien espera creo que Nina ni Emily están aquí ya que no se presentaron

Sarah: le llamaremos cuando estemos en la entrada del bosque

**Estas se dirigen al bosque en la entrada hay un Buizel**

Buizel: ho asi que ustedes me ayudaran genial

Fanny: si pero antes tengo que comunicarme con una de nuestras miembros de equipo

**En eso saca el comunicador y llama a Nina esta lo coge y aparece junto a Drillbur**

Fanny: oh Nina

Nina: que tal

Drillbur: oh es la señorita Fanny

Este se acerca a la pantalla y Buizel también ya que oyó la voz de Drillbur

Buizel: oh Drillbur que tal esta amiga

Drillbur: muy bien gracias por preguntar

Buizel: tengo un regalo espera donde estas

Drillbur: no hay problema

Fanny: ya vamos pero antes voy a llamar a Emily

Nina: eso no importa ya que a la muy estúpida se le olvido el comunicador

Fanny: ha bueno nos vemos aya

Nina: fuerte y claro

se termina la transmisión y todos se dirigen al final del bosque ven que no podían ir mas allá ya que los arboles estaban muy juntos asi que decidieron escalar un árbol Sarah decide impulsar a Fanny el Buizel ya estaba arriba gracias a la fuerza de sus colas Fanny sube en una rama que pueda aguantar su peso y gracias a Buizel sube a la copa mientras Sarah sube gracias a su agilidad pudo subir a la sima asi que van de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al lago donde se encuentran con Nina y Drillbur

Buizel: oye Drillbur como llegas aquí

Drillbur: muy fácil por ahí aputando hay un camino que te lleva a un camino con varias intercesiones en ese hay uno que te lleva a la ciudad

Buizel: a bueno aquí esta el regalo

**Drillbur lo coge y lo abre este era un moño de color marrón tierra**

Drillbur: gracias es muy bonito

Buizel: no hay de que

Sarah: por cierto Nina que haces por aquí

Nina: solo necesitaba relajar mi mente

Fanny: ha bueno vayamos al monte tempano por la siguiente misión

**se dirigen al monte mientras Sarah le cuenta a Nina de que trata la misión al llegar deciden entrar buscaron la gema hasta que al fin la encontrado con esto deciden tomar el camino a la mina etérea este estaba después del dojo de Flygon que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad al llegar tocan la puerta del dojo pero es Emily la que abre la puerta después de que Nina regañara a Emily por no llevar el comunicador entran donde están Flygon**

Flygon: que hacen por aquí

Sarah: íbamos a una misión y como quedaba de paso decidimos venir a saludar

Flygon: bueno podrían descansar un poco

Sarah: no nos vendría mal

**Decidieron descansar un poco después y de practicar un poco salen del dojo durante el camino Sarah explica en que consiste las misiones de la mina al llegar a la mina entran después de muchos caminos y combates llegaron al final esta era una cámara con varias paredes**

Fanny: se supone que hay un camino secreto por aquí asi que vamos a investigar

**fueron viendo la habitación y tocaron el muro al frente de la entrada este parecía medio hueco**

Sarah: creo que es buena idea atravesar el muro

Nina: déjamelo a mi tengo una idea

**antes de que alguien diga algo Nina se hecha para atrás y corre al estar a pocos metros de la pared salta con la patas delanteras da una media vuelta con la cola al frente empieza a girar haciendo que parezca un taladro va haciendo un hoyo en la pared hasta que esta cede y cae derrumbada**

Fanny: bueno eso lo resuelve y cuando aprendiste excavar

Nina: cuando estaba en el lago Drillbur me enseño y esta vez en vez de excavar con la patas bueno ya lo viste

Sarah: ha bueno pues adelante

**Sarah y Fanny entraron primero Nina después y Emily de ultimo esta se acerca a Nina y la agarra por la espalda y la abraza y después se van corriendo dejando a una confundida y sonrojada con una cálida sensación la misma que siente Emily en eso llegan ven un cofre al abrirlo este contenía una especie de mapa al abrirlo ven que es el mapa de un desierto donde hay una especie de templo lo guardad y se dirigen al valle y terminan de explicarles la misiones que faltan llegan a la entrada**

Sarah: bien según me dijeron este sitio es mas difícil que los otros hay que estar concentradas

**se adentran al valle las luchas en este eran intensas tuvieron que descansar varias veces hasta que por fin llegaron al templo al frente de este había un muro con una escritura Nina decide leerlo**

Nina: cuando las aspas de dos molinos giren al compás junto a las hojas la entrada se abrirá y si logran pasar el templo obtendrán una de las piezas para viajar a un mundo de sueños

Fanny: parece bastante importante para nuestra aventura

Emily: para

Nina: Emily sabes que nuestros sabios se llaman de los sueños y de la pesadillas

Emily: ha es cierto

Nina: Arceus mio de verdad que eres ignorante

Emily: a quien llamas ignorante

Nina: no hay tiempo para discutir hay que investigar la zona para saber donde hacerlos girar

**Investigaron la zona hasta que ven dos plataformas cada una al lado de un molino**

Sarah: bueno y ahora

Nina: según el texto cuando los molinos giren junto a las hojas

Emily: creo que necesitamos un ataque tipo planta que crea un ráfaga de aire Nina no tienes llueve-hojas

Sarah: pero eso significa que necesitamos a alguien mas con ese ataque

Emily: no se preocupen Nina no fue la única que aprendió un nuevo ataque

**Nina y Emily se dirigen a las plataformas Emily empieza a contar desde 3 al terminar de contar ambas saltan y usan llueve-hojas hacia los molinos haciendo que estos giren sus aspas con hojas alrededor después empieza a temblar la puerta del templo empieza a abrirse después de descansar para que el ataque especial de Nina y Emily se recuperen después de usar llueve hojas estas entran al templo sin saber que son observadas desde lejos al entrar avanzan por un pasillo llegan a una habitación grande con un hoyo muy profundo en el medio solo teniendo piso al lado de las dos únicas puertas que hay, hay una barra en el medio del techo cerca de ahí hay algunas palabras**

Emily: para poder cruzar hábil tienes que ser pero el interruptor aunque simple caerá fácilmente pero para que la puerta se mantenga abierta en el otro lado esta la solución

Nina: Emily puede volar el problema somos nosotras

Sarah: creo que no habrá problema

**Sarah corre hacia la pared de al lado y apoya sus patas en la pared salta de esta y cae al otro lado Fanny usa velocidad extrema y de un gran salto llega al otro lado**

Emily: ven algún interruptor

Nina: espera tengo una idea para yo cruzar al otro lado

**Nina salta y con látigo cepa se engancha en la barra haciendo que esta baje un poco la puerta se abre y Fanny pasa**

Fanny: aquí hay un interruptor

Emily que iba hacia el otro lado se da cuenta de lo que significa caerá fácilmente

Emily: espera

**pero Fanny ya estaba presionando el botón pero la barra se suelta Nina utiliza látigo cepa intentando llegar pero no lo logra pero Emily la sujeta y con un gran esfuerzo la jala quedando ambas en el piso con Nina encima de Emily ambas abren los ojos que se están mirando de frente se sonrojan y se paran del piso**

Emily: bueno hay que continuar

**todas cruzan la puerta esta era una habitación simple solo que habían varias torretas repartidas por la habitación**

Emily: veamos crucen el camino uno a uno lleguen al final pero recuerde que el tiro es la clave

En eso las torretas emiten un láser infrarrojo

Nina: que es esa luz roja

Sarah: esas luces son un infrarrojo si te da la torreta dispara asi quien va primero

Nina: yo iré no se preocupen

**Nina se pone en posición y corre esquivando la luces casi llegando al final se da cuenta lo que significaba asi que deja que una luz le de y recibe un disparo en la cola en esto ella llega al final la torretas desaparece y la puerta se abre**

Emily: entonces alguien debía recibir un disparo pero por que

Fanny: no tengo idea pero debemos avanzar

**avanzan por el camino hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación que tenia un ring de pelea y en la inscripción**

Emily: el que recibió el daño combatirá pero el disparo es algo mas

**En eso Nina siente un dolor en la cola esta siente un poco de fuego**

Emily: que pasa

Nina: parece que estoy quemada pero no se preocupen

Nina sube al ring en eso aparece un Serperior

Nina: genial

**Nina se pone en posición respira profundamente y se acerca con hoja aguda Serperior choca la cola dragón la potencia de 90 con la de 60 antes de separarse el Serperior la atrapa en su cuerpo con el ataque de atadura de una potencia de 15 mientra la aplasta el quemado le hace daño y el ataque físico es reducido a la mitad Nina se libera con dificultad el Serperior le lanza una energibola de una potencia de 135 Nina lo corta a la mitad con la potencia de 25 de corte Serperior aprovecha y la ataca con una potencia de 225 de planta feroz pero esta desaparece ya que uso sustituto perdiendo un poco de su energía debido al uso vuelve a recibir el daño de la quemadura Serperior tiene que descansar debido al usar planta feroz Nina aprovecha y empieza a cargar el rayo solar pero Serperior la golpea con cola dragón dejándola casi sin aire esta se levanta y una energía verde la rodea activando la habilidad espesura potenciando en un 50% los ataques tipo planta con un gran grito suelta el ataque de 405 de potencia este era tan grande que soltaba un gran resplandor haciendo que todas tapen sus ojos al terminar el ataque el Serperior esta en el suelo y desaparece en una partículas de luz como si nunca hubiera existido pero antes de poder llegar donde Nina un halo de luz la cubre después de un rato Nina se había recuperado de la quemadura y mas de la mitad de daño y energía Emily se acerca a esta y la levanta**

Emily: como te encuentras

Nina: sentí como si me hubiera atropellado un camión hasta oí que alguien gritaba futbollllllll

Emily: bueno hay que seguir no te creía tan débil

Nina: tu cállate creo que necesito mas ataques defensivos

**con esto avanzan a la siguiente sala en esta en el centro hay un pedestal con un cofre al lado hay un cartel**

Emily: a ver bien hecho por pasar este templo soy Alakazam yo construí varios templos cada uno tiene un artefacto que ayudara a las seleccionadas en el cofre hay una de las piezas para viajar a ese mundo donde están las otras dos tendrán un prueba de valor se enfrentaran a dos impresionantes pokemon pero solo podrán entrar la seleccionadas la de los sueños tendrá que entrar en el del sol y la de las pesadillas en la de la luna los mapas uno esta escondido y el otro lo vendí me dio flojera esconderlo bien me despido

Nina: bien lo mejor sera conseguir todas las piezas

**se dirigen al cofre y lo abren en este se encuentra una tableta con dos agujeros uno en forma de luna y otro de sol salen del templo y usan el comunicador para llamar a Riolu**

Riolu: si me llaman eso significa que ya terminaron las misione

Sarah: exactamente

Riolu: bien aunque se me olvido decirlo pueden coger la prueba cuando puedan

**El comunicador se apaga en ese momento algo que parece un hoja de luz morada que las ataca dejándolas heridas e inconscientes(requisitos completo ataque dimencional de Emily solo necesita el trigger) lejos de hay cerca de unas montañas se encuentra una cabaña con dos pokemon estos siempre salen a dar un vuelta por el valle eólico para entrenar en su viaje de regreso se encuentran los cuerpos de 4 pokemon gravemente heridos ambas deciden llevarlas a su cabaña**


	7. Las ultimas compañeras y prueba de grado

**Nina abre los ojos ve que esta muy oscuro igual al momento en la que fue una opción de la sabia esta camina un rato hasta que ve una sombra de lo que parece un tipo de anfibio**

Nina: quien eres

?: yo solo soy un simple pokemon, tu camino en esta arte es grande

Nina: que arte

?: lo entendederas después solo sigue tu camino

**El pokemon crea lo que parece un shuriken de agua extiende la mano Nina con duda extiende la suya el pokemon le pone la shuriken en la mano Nina siente una conexión con el shuriken**

?: solo aprende este ataque y lo veras todo mas claro

**En eso el pokemon desaparece Nina siente como si todo empezara a derrumbarse mira la pata con el shuriken y sonríe(condición semi completa se necesita aprender un ataque) Nina se despierta desorientada trata de recordar que fue lo que paso en la entrada de la central eólica intenta pararse pero siente un fuerte dolor que la obliga a sentarse se observa que esta vendada una alrededor del pecho un poco abajo de la parte de la espalda cerca de si cola se logra parar y observa a las otras Sarah tiene vendas en el pecho parte de una de sus patas delanteras y otra en una de las traseras Fanny es el mismo caso solo que del otro lado por ultimo Emily que parece la mas grave con una venda en la cabeza cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo una en la pata derecha cubriendo también parte del pecho y la otra vendada en el medio también una en el inicio de la cola Nina la mira con un poco de tristeza se acerca y le besa la frente algo que ella aprendió de la figura que ella considera como el padre de los pokemon de Ash sale de la habitación y camina a lo que parece la sala y ve a dos pokemon que se ven diferentes a los pokemon que conoce al Mienshao tiene lo ojos de color magenta en vez de rojo pero la mas rara sin duda es la Lilligant ya que no tiene las hojas verdes oscuras la hojas naranjas ni la corona en la cabeza y las patas ya que estas se parecen a las misma que una Gardevoir la parte vede de abajo que hace parecer que lleva vestido esta vez si es un vestido y aparte de una boca visible**

Mienshao: oh como estas

Nina: un poco adolorida pero bien, oigan saben que paso

Lilligant: no lo sabemos las encontramos inconscientes en la central eólica

Nina: como pudieron traernos si somos 4 y ustedes solo 2

Mienshao: bueno Lilly cargo con el Emolga

Nina: **siente una presión en el pecho** se llama Emily **un poco celosa**

Lilly: pareces celosa te gusta

Nina: claro que no es una amiga por que siento que miento

Lilly. bueno por donde íbamos, ha mi dulce amiga

Mienshao: sabes muy bien que la dulce eres tu

Lilly: no tu

Nina: **se le queda viendo con una gota en la cabeza** ejem

Lilly: perdón pero mi amiga Millie trajo a las otras con fuerza psíquicas pero solo pudo con tres necesita pulirlo mas

Nina: debió ser difícil aprenderlo

Millie: no tanto no se por que pero los ataques psíquicos se me dan bien

Nina: oh bien por cierto por que viven aquí

**Ambas miran con tristeza**

Millie: te lo contaremos cuando las demás estén para no explicar dos veces de hecho ya pueden retirar las vendas excepto Emily

Lilly: sabes si no dejas salir tus sentimientos

Nina: que

Lilly: nada

**Se dirigen a donde las demás**

Nina: podrían ustedes llevarse a la Purrloin su nombre es Sarah y la otra Fanny

**Millie se llevo a Fanny y Lilly a Sarah, Nina se siente con la cola enrollada al frente donde pone la cabeza de Emily y empieza a acariciar las orejas y la cabeza con una sonrisa Emily abre los ojos y solo ve oscuridad asi que empieza a caminar coge el saber no sabe por que pero tiene la sensación que debe tenerlo a mano después de caminar un rato siente una presencia de la nada siente que alguien la ataca usa rápidamente el saber y bloquea lo que parece una hoja de espada de luz color roja mira hacia arriba ve una especie de humano con un casco rojo y uno lentes negros integrados al casco**

Emily: quien cojinos eres

?: yo, simplemente soy nadie solo alguien que tiene que ver con tu arte

Emily: que arte, a que te refieres

?: solo concéntrate que la respuesta esta en tus manos

**Este desaparece los alrededores empiezan a derrumbarse abre los ojos con sorpresa ve a Nina y se sonroja cuando siente como esta le acaricia la cabeza**

Nina: hey

Emily: por que

Nina: si te soy sincera no tengo idea

Emily: ok

Emily se para con dificultad pone una pata en la mejilla de Nina acariciándola y le besa la otra ambas se sonrojan y se separan

Emily: sabes que tratémonos de llevarnos mejor no crees

Nina: estoy de acuerdo

**Ambas se dirigen a la sala donde están Millie y Lilly**

Nina: aun no despiertan

Lilly: no aun no

**Mientras que con Sarah este se encuentra en un sitio oscuro camino por un largo rato hasta que siente que algo atraviesa al lado suyo mira al frente hay lo que parece un humano con un casco rosa con unas tiras amarillas traslucido con tres mechones saliendo del casco a la cara Sarah mira a donde se supone que esta la mano esta parece que tuviera un arco este vuelve a la normalidad mostrando una mano**

Sarah: quien eres

?: nadie que necesite presentación estoy aquí por tu arte

Sarah: que arte

?: el arte que sabes que tenias pero olvidaste

Sarah: a que te refieres

**Todo empieza a desvanecerse y Sarah se pregunta a que se refirió la humana misteriosa mientras al mismo tiempo con Fanny se encuentra en un sitio bastante diferente era una pradera con un gran hoyo negro al fondo empieza a caminar cuando de pronto le cae una manzana en la cabeza después de un segundo algo que parece una bola rosa se come la manzana y luego mira a Fanny**

Fanny: quien eres

?: yo no soy mas que alguien en un sueño solo estoy aquí por tu arte

Fanny: que arte

?: solo recuerda que imitar es la mejor señal de admiración incluso puede ayudarte a resonar con otros

**El campo empieza a ser tragado por el hoyo negro Fanny y Sarah despiertan al mismo tiempo y miran a su alrededor y van a lo que parece una sala ven a Emily y a Nina junto a dos pokemon ambas se acercan y las desconocidas se presentan**

Lilly: veo que están todos despiertos asi que es lo que harán ahora

Sarah: lo mejor es ir al centro mañana ya que es muy tarde pero por lo que veo las heridas de Emily tardaran hasta pasado mañana para recuperarse por cierto cuanto tiempo van desde que nos encontraron

Lilly: eso fue hace dos días

Sarah: hay que saber por que Emily es la mas dañada

Fanny: déjamelo a mi

**Fanny hace un circulo alrededor de todas de color blanco en eso todas ven lo que es la central eólica cuando la transmision con Riolu ven como una hoja de luz se les acerca ven que la hoja de luz iba hacia Nina ven que la oreja Emily nota el sonido de la hoja con velocidad se pone al frente trata de usar el sable pero no lo logran la imagen desaparece**

Sarah: entonces eso fue lo que paso

Nina: pues gracias por tratar

Emily: no hay problema

Nina: ahora si me pueden decir por que viven aquí

Millie: es complicado crees que puedes usar eso para mostrarlo

Fanny: pero claro pero me pueden dar permiso para que podamos ven sus pensamientos

Lilly: claro por que no aunque en ese momento no pensamos en nada

Fanny: ok

**Fanny vuelve a hacer el circulo pero era de color azul cuando el anterior era blanca**

Fanny: que raro la ultima vez que salio azul fue con Emily y Nina

Millie: hum creo que el pasado lo dirá

**En una aldea muy lejana conocida como villa serena vemos lo que es una escuela los estudiantes están emocionado por que falta poco para graduarse ya que como es el ultimo año la mayoría a evolucionado excepto por dos en una esquina a una pequeña Petilit muy emocionada ya que siente que pronto evolucionar en eso ce le acerco una Mienfoo**

Millie: estas emocionada

Lilly: por supuesto tengo la sensación de evolución

Millie: no se por que tengo una sensación de inquietud

Lilly: siempre has tenido una afinación con lo psíquicos desde que nos conocemos

Millie: si somos las mejores amigas aunque no se como siempre logras derrotarme sabes que nosotros siempre nos apoyaremos

Lilly: lo se

Millie: solo no pierdas la alegría aunque creo que necesitas tener un poco de espina

Lilly: je

Millie: vamos es la hora de irnos aunque estemos en curso diferentes tenemos el mismo nivel

Lilly: si

**Ambas se van a sus casas a descansar a la mañana siguiente cada una fue a su respectiva aula el numero de pokemon en cada salón es de 5 en el de Lilly son un Swellow una Salazzle, un Houndoom y una Beedrill**

Absol: bien, que bien que están todos aunque la mayoría a evolucionado excepto Lilly peor aun asi haremos la prueba de combate que consiste en luchar con pokemon de otra clase asi que vamos

**Cada pokemon fue al campo de combate hay estaban los de otra clase que es la de Millie que consta son un Gastrodon una Togekiss una Leavanny y un galvantula**

Absol: bien es hora Lilly y Millie ustedes lucharan con pokemon evolucionados creo que asi lograran evolucionar

Millie: no hay problema

**El primer combate fue de Millie esta se enfrento a Swellow el combate fue difícil ya por el tipo Millie gano el siguiente es de Lilly**

Absol: Lilly contra Togekiss vamos

**el Togekiss con velocidad se acerca a Lilly esta salta para esquivarlo y usa ciclón de hoja de una potencia de 97.5 el Togekiss usa golpe aério de potencia de 90 le da super efectivo y vuelve a hacerlo Lilly se levanta con dificultad**

Lilly: crees que me vencerás

**Togekiss usa su aura y usa llama embrujada de una potencia de 112.5 cuando lo recibe esta empieza a brillar esta termina siendo una Lilligant muy diferentes todos ser sorprende pero esta se cae la llevan a la enfermería después de clase Millie va a la enfermería**

Millie: Lilly como te encuentras

Lilly: me siento diferente

Millie: claro ya evolucionaste pero eres diferente a otra Lilligant

Lilly: haber

**Se para y va para el espejo**

Lilly: soy rara

Millie: no te ves bonita

**Lilly se sonroja**

Millie: vayámonos

**Ambas se van a su hogar cuando Lilly llega y sus padres la miran con sorpresa**

Lilligant: evolucionaste pero por que te vez asi con un poco de desdén

Lilly: no lo se

**Lilly se dirige a su habitación los padres empiezan a hablar de lo extraña que se veía hablan con indiferencia y un poco de odio sin saber que Lilly los había escuchado sintiéndose triste a la mañana siguiente los padres no le hacen caso y la tratan con indiferencias Lilly se dirige al colegio los ciudadanos ni le saludaron como era la costumbre después de hablar con Millie cada una va a su respectivo salón tanto los estudiantes como el profesor la mira con indiferencia el resto del día paso con los estudiantes o ignorarla o insultándola de manera horrible por lo rara que se veía asi pasaron dos día tanto lo estudiantes como su familia empezaron a tratarla mal solo por como se veía al finalizar las clase los alumno del curso de Lilly se la llevaron al campo**

Lilly: que se supone que hago aquí

Beedrill: estas aquí para darte una lección por ser una desgracia de la naturaleza

Lilly: que

**Todos usaron su aura el Beedrill uso bomba lodo la potencia es de 202.5 el Houndoom uso infierno de una potencia de 225 el Salazzle uso lanzallamas de una potencia de 202.5 el Swellow usa pájaro usado de una potencia de 270 uniéndose a los demás ataques formando una potencia de 900 y le ocasiona mas daño por el tipo de Lilly esta se trata de defender con los brazos el ataque impacto los pokemon pensaron que la derrotaron cuando el humo se disipo el humo del ataque todos ven con sorpresa que sigue de pie mirándolas con dolor y quemada pero no derrotada pero antes que alguien haga algo paso una sombra que se pone al frente de Lilly esta era Millie**

Millie: oigan que creen que hacen Lilly como te encuentras

Lilly: bien dentro de lo que cabe

Millie: por que lo hacen

Beedrill: sabes muy bien que ella es una fenómeno de su especie

Millie: eso no es excusa

Beedrill: ella es solo un fenómeno

**Millie se enoja y empieza a soltar una gran cantidad de energía psíquica un brillo la cubre y esta evoluciona y los mira con ojo magenta con ira**

Beedrill: tu también eres un fenómeno

**Los ojos de Millie empieza a brillar de un rojo aprisionándolos a todos con fuerza psíquicas empieza a apretarlos haciendo que griten de dolor antes de que pase algo Lilly le pone la mano en la cabeza de Millie esta se calma**

Millie: vayámonos de esta aldea lo mejor sera que empaques nos vamos mañana ya que para todos somos unas fenómenos

**Ambas van a su respectivo hogar Millie siempre han vivido sola no sabe quienes son su padres pero no le preocupan en la noche Millie abre sus ojos y ve que al lado esta Lilly**

Millie: que haces aquí

Lilly: no se pero se que esto es un sueño

?: exactamente

Lilly: quien eres

?2: no quien quienes

**En eso aparecen dos pokemon**

Lilly: es la sabia de la espada Virizion

Millie: y el de arco iris Ho-oh

Virizion: ya que vinimos ustedes fueron elegidas

Lilly: para

Ho-oh: eso es algo que aprenderán en el camino

Virizion: claro si aceptan de hecho ustedes son las primeras opciones

Millie: aceptamos de una ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer en esta villa

Virizion: bien

**Ya había amanecido ambas van a la entrada de la villa**

Millie: es hora una nueva pagina se cierne sobre nosotras

**Así ambas viajaron a un diferente continente esforzandoce al máximo para sobrevivir**

Nina: entonces eso fue lo que paso aun no nos conocemos bien no puedo decir nada

Fanny: entonces por eso el circulo se puso azul cuando no muestra el pasado de nuestras aliadas

Millie: entonces ustedes también son elegidas

Sarah: lo mejor sera descansar Emily no podrá luchar en la prueba y tengo la sensación que Nina no participara entonces contamos con ustedes

Millie: no hay problema

**Todas van a descansar en el sueño de Lilly esta caminando en completa oscuridad a lo lejos ve una luz azul al llegar ve a un hombre que viste a un gi blanco con una cinta rojo en la cabeza**

Lilly: quien eres

?: solo soy un hombre que te diré deja tu fuerza salir asi lograras tu arte

**El hombre pone su puño en el pecho de Lilly y desaparece todo empieza a derrumbarse con Millie camina por un pasillo oscuro al final hay una mujer con una especie de brazalete y cabello azul**

Millie: no es necesario que me digas lo de no soy nadie

?: me impresionas tus habilidades psíquicas es impresionante se que sabes cual es tu arte pero aun te falta algo

**A la mujer le sale una energía verde de las manos y la pone en la cabeza y desaparece y todo empieza a desvanecerse todas despiertan Sarah le avisa sobre la prueba y la dos nuevas miembros mientras iban caminando empiezan a hablar sobre los ataques de cada una a Lilly se le ocurre algo y lo cuentan todas llegan al centro registran a las que faltan se dirigen a la arena están todos los pokemon de la misiones anteriores y la de ahora están excepto por Rock Nina y Emily están encima de Erick**

Riolu: la otra vez no hobo introducción ya que ambos no se conocen como paso con Raul y Kevin asi que para que Sarah y sus dos nuevas amigas asi que este es el equipo Makuhita conformado por el líder Ash y sus compañeras May Dawn y Iris

Nina: Emily que casualidad este equipo

Emily: si pero quien es May solo conozco a las otras

Nina: también era otra compañera de viaje

Emily: gracias

**Todos se ponen en posición los equipos decidieron enfrentarse de dos en dos al mismo tiempo Iris y Dawn contra Lilly y Millie Dawn usa empuje pero Millie lo esquiva y usa psicocorte de una potencia de 70 super eficaz Lilly con sus manos para el tajo cruzado de una potencia de 150 sorprendiendo a todos le da una patada alejándola Sarah usaba rápidamente garra umbría Fanny usa nitrocarga Ash uso aqua jet para contrarrestar el nitrocarga mientras May usaba garra dragón chocando con la garra umbría de Sarah Millie utiliza patada baja pero Dawn lo esquiva y la recibe que una patada salto alto dándole en toda la cara con una potencia de 195 y una patada normal casi tumbándola Iris usa fuego sagrado de una potencia de 100 Lilly intenta esquivar peor Iris con ataque rápido se posiciono de ella y aprovecho en darle una patada ígnea de potencia de 85 en toda la espalda al mismo tiempo que fuego sagrado le da Lilly se arriesgo al usar día soleado ya que potencio los ataque tipo esto ahora tenían una potencia de 150 de fuego sagrado y una de 127.5 de patada ígnea pero esto activo la habilidad defensa hoja de Lilly evitando que se queme por las probabilidades de quemar de los ataques Fanny aprovecha el día soleado y uso nitro carga May inútilmente usa aqua jet chocando su potencia de 20 en contra de la de 112.5 de la nitrocarga evaporando el agua y dándole un golpe a May pero Fanny aprovecha la distancia y usa el mazazo de una potencia de 120 Fanny recibe el daño del retroceso Sarah usa nitrocarga se acerca a Ash y salta para dar un coletazo Ash lo bloquea pero Sarah aprovecho para envolver su cola las manos de Ash y lo levanta de suelo esta salta aun sujetándolo y empieza a girar usando su técnica fire tornade quemando un poco a Ash ya que el fuego es en la cola que sale y lo estampa contra el suelo la potencia de la técnica también aumento Millie con rapidez sujeta a Dawn con movimiento sísmico y la estampa contra el suelo y rápidamente usa psíquico empujándola de una potencia de 90 super eficaz Lilly se recupera del ataque con velocidad usa gancho alto con una potencia de 85 elevándola y estando arriba y usa rayo solar de una potencia es de 180 no necesita cargar debido al día soleado el equipo de Ash decide usar su auras Lilly rápidamente se acercar a Fanny y le dice que usaran lo que hablaron en el camino Sarah usa patada ígnea en Fanny para usar su habilidad esta y Lilly usaron su aura el que equipo o de Ash esta confundido mas aun cuando Lilly se paro al frente de todos el equipo de Ash decidieron todo atacar con puño fuego formando en total una potencia de 675 super eficaz pero Lilly lo resiste aprovecha y usa cuchilla solar de una potencia de 281.25 tampoco necesito cargar gracias al día soleado en sus pies haciéndoles daño y tumbando a todo rápidamente se acerca a Fanny y ambas sonríen Fanny con todo en impetud usa anillo ígneo con una gran potencia de 759.375 al mismo tiempo que Lilly usa rayo solar con una potencia de 270 el ataque en total tiene una potencia de 1,029.375 derrotandoles al instante**

Riolu: increíble la victoria es del equipo de Sarah asombrosa presentación y ese ataque final eso significa que pasan al siguiente nivel bueno es todo mañana es ida libre ya que se celebra un festival especial en el pueblo chrono

**todas van a sus habitación en el centro todos estaban bien relajados**


	8. Capitulo 8 El festival de pueblo Chrono y otras cosas

**Era un nuevo día en el centro todos dormían tranquilamente en la habitación de Nina y Emily una somnolienta Nina despierta y mira a Emily que esta completamente tranquila, Nina decide despertarla para quitarle las vendas, esta despierta Nina conversa con ella mientras le quita las vendas con las otras Sarah recién se levanta y se da cuenta que a esta hora tocaban la alarma pero después se acuerda de lo que dijo Riolu pero hoy que ella y Fanny y deciden salir se encuentran con Ash**

Ash: oigan ustedes irán al festiva

Sarah: no, nosotras iremos donde Bonnie y Bella

Ash: a bueno, pues no vemos después

**Millie y Lilly dormían abrazadas con lilly encima de Millie se ven que no despertaran anoche decidieron que visitaran los alrededores Nina y Emily salieron de su habitación en el camino se encuentran con Ash**

Ash: ustedes al festival que se celebra en pueblo chrono

Nina: por que no, de que se trata

Ash: según dice el pueblo fue formado por una anomalía en el tiempo también en el pueblo hay una pieza de algo pero esta protegido por algo eso y las que pusieron eso fueron las sabias de la espada y la del bosque

Nina: interesante

**Ambas salen del centro**

Nina: el festival parece interesante

Emily: no solo eso mientras Ash nos contaba sobre eso el saber empezó a reaccionar

Nina: lo mas probable es una pieza de su saber

Emily: y que estamos esperando vamos

**cerca de ambas dos pokemon observan**

?: parece que se dirigen a pueblo chrono

?2: crees que este lista

?: por supuesto que no, se lo toma a la ligera ademas le falta mucho, tengo la sensación que todavía no entiende la verdad sobre los combates

?: ya veo, pero aun no entiendo por que solo tienes la mitad de tu aura como tu alma

?: eso es algo que no necesitas saber Rock, no tienes que estar entrenando al

Rock: si ya los se

**Sarah y Fanny ya se encontraban con Bonnie y Bella**

Bonnie: a que se debe su visita

Sarah: por nada en especifico ya que no hay misiones por el festival

Bonnie: a el festival me acuerdo cuando fuimos con nuestra hija, lo que mas recuerdo es que se quedo mirando esa extraña pieza protegida por una especie de barrera cuando volvimos por alguna extraña razón ella decidió que decidió que quería aprender a usar la espada claro que al principio nos negamos pero después de insistir tanto aceptamos así que hablamos con Erick

Fanny: por que Erick

Bella: el todavía no les ha dicho que el es un experto en la espada de hecho esa es su especialidad

Sarah: por que nunca lo había visto con una espada

Bonnie: a el no le gusta llevarla, bueno así Erick decidió entrenarla de hecho creo que ustedes ya la vieron cuando vinieron con nosotras la primera vez

Sarah: cierto, una pregunta como pudieron tenerla

Bonnie: de hecho nosotras no sabemos antes de desaparecer Alakazam hizo algo al final juntando nuestro adn ella salio híbrida después de nacer de Bella

Sarah: por cierto donde esta

Bella: esta durmiendo

Fanny: a bueno

**Mientras con Millie y Lilly, Lilly se despierta y observa a Millie y sonríe y se despertó esta se levanta y hace su rutina diaria que consiste en estiramiento de parte de Lilly y de parte de Millie es meditar para soltar un poco de su fuerza psíquica pero aun así algo sigue sin cuadrar y ni siquiera redondeando le salia, ambas salen y se encuentran con una Medicham**

Medicham: oigan ustedes

Millie: diga

Medicham: hola me presento me llamo esperanza yo y mi equipo somos lo siguientes en la prueba de grado

Millie: que bien pero tengo la sensación de que quieren luchar con nosotras pero no se podrá

Esperanza: pero por que

Lilly: sencillo si Emily no hubiera estado herida ella hubiera luchado y nosotras seriamos la siguiente pero como no es el caso ademas creo que la razón para enfrentarlos no es por derrotarnos en la prueba si no que quieres luchar con Millie me equivoco

Esperanza: **se sonroja** , aaa si tienes razón es que me sorprende lo bien que puedas usar lo psíquico siendo que eres lucha puro

Millie: lo se, no se por que desde que era una Millie: oye te puedo pedir un favor

Esperanza: cual es

Millie: podías entrenarme también te beneficiarias

Esperanza: en que

Millie: también te fortalecerá

esperanza: de acuerdo hablare con mi equipo

**Esperanza busca a sus compañero que consiste en un Gallade, un Scrafty y una Breloom todos están de acuerdo y también decidieron acompañarlos ya que vieron el resultado de la prueba que fue bastante pobre en comparación con el combate de Kevin y Raul**

**Nina y Emily caminaron un rato siendo seguidas por el pokemon llegan a un camino con un lago al lado del camino**

Nina: que tal si descansamos un poco

Emily: no hay problema

**Ambas ponen sus patas en el lago y respiran y se miran y ponen sus patas una arriba de otro apretándola, después de varias horas ya que se durmieron ambas se despiertan y continúan su camino a pueblo chrono con un gran ambiente festivo ven que hay una guía decidieron acercarse**

Vivillon: sean bienvenidas me llamo Sucy si quieren puedo guiarlas

Nina: no hay problema

**Van caminando mientras Sucy le explica varias cosas**

Sucy: este pueblo es muy especial aparte de que se creo por una anomalía cada edificación y el bosque que esta por la ciudad no puede ser destruido ya que si pasa algo hace como si hubiera viajado al pasado

Nina: interesante

**caminan un rato mas hasta llegar a lo que parece un pedestal**

Sucy: en este pedestal se encuentra una pieza de algo nadie sabre sobre eso lo único que se sabe es que los sueños y pesadillas solo pueden desbloquearlo pero el sol y la luna están tallados en el pedestal

Nina: que significara

Sucy: no se sabe, lo único es que lo que lo pusieron la barrera fueron las sabias de los bosques y la espada

**siguieron caminando por el pueblo cuando terminaron el recorrido**

Sucy: gracias por escucharme y que disfruten del festival

**con Millie y Lilly después de entrenar con el equipo de Esperanza decido que lo mejor es pasar el resto del día en el centro. Emily y Nina decidieron subirse a la noria**

Nina: entonces como crees que podamos quitar la barrera

Emily: no lo se ya lo averiguaremos cuando sea el momento

**la atracción para de manera brusca haciendo que ambas caigan una encima de la otra besándose Emily piensa en como mejoro su relación pero aun siente un poco de molestia como los viejos tiempos de cuando se llevaban mal ambas se separan sonrojadas**

Nina: otra vez no

Emily: a menos esta vez fue un accidente

Nina: si, sabes no volveremos a hablar de esto

Emily: de acuerdo

**ambas se bajan de la noria y van a los distintos puesto. Fanny y Sarah estuvieron un rato hablando con Bella y Bonnie cuando la híbrido se despierta**

Híbrida: ma oh que tal nunca me he presentado me llamo Blaire

Sarah: bonito nombre me llamo Sarah y mi compañera es Fanny

Fanny: bueno como estas como vas con el entrenamiento

Blaire: muy bien el tío Erick es un buen maestro y como esta la Emolga le sirvió el entrenamiento que Erick y yo le dimos ya que no pudimos ir a verlas

Sarah: lamentablemente no pudo ya que en una de las misiones resulto muy dañada y no pudo participar

Blaire: no pensé que seria tan débil

**en eso Emily estornuda**

Nina: que pasa

Emily: siento que alguien habla de mi bueno aquí estamos

**estaban al frente de la barrera**

Nina: entonces como lo haremos

Emily: no tengo idea déjame ver algo

Emily: saca de la mochila la tableta de piedra que encontraron en la central eólica

Nina: crees que la tabla ayudara

Emily: con lo que nos dijo Sucy, sobre el sol y la luna

Nina: bien, dice que los sueños y la pesadillas también

**Nina pone una pata en la tableta esta se pone a brillar en el hoyo que parece el sol Emily también y se pone a brillar el hoyo en forma de luna un haz de luz sale de la tableta hacia la barrera esta se rompe creando una gran cortina de humo mientras pero una hoja afilada se acercan a ellas Emily lo bloquea con el saber**

?: bien hecho pero aun te falta mucho

Emily: quien eres

?: solo me llamo Honege

Emily: fuiste tu el que nos ataco en el valle eólico

Honege: me sorprende que puede resistir la técnica del dimensional server nadie lo había lograrlo, que tal un combate si logras vencerme te devolveré la pieza y si pierdes me quedo con ella

**Honege coge la pieza que es una especie de hoja de luz en forma triangular alargada esta se adhiere al cuerpo Honege que como es una espada bueno la hoja desaparece ya que como es una pieza del saber esta puede desactivarse y activarse**

Emily: por que

Honege: tengo mis razones dirígete al bosque chrono

**se dirige al bosque**

Nina: crees que es buena idea

Emily: no lo se pero es necesario es una parte de mi saber

Nina: cuídate y trata de ganar

**Nina va a buscar a las otras que ya habían regresado al campo Emily siente un poco de molestia por lo que dijo Nina, Emily llega donde se encuentra Honege**

Honege: espero que estés lista yo he entrenado desde hace mucho con todos sus altos y bajos mientras tu lo mas probable nunca has estado en el espectro completo, eres la mas débil de todas

Emily: se enoja eso no importa

**Emily coge el saber y lo activa Honege activa la pieza Emily usa atracción pero el Honege como si nada Emily da el primer tajo peor Honege convierte la hoja en lo que parece un escudo haciendo que Emily retroceda por el impacto Honege lo lanza Emily lo esquiva da un tajo diagonal seguido de un horizontal pero el lo esquiva Emily recibe un golpe en la espalda se fija que el escudo volvió antes que llegara parecía una cuchilla navaja circular el Honege empieza a lanzar estocada como si fuera una lanza sin moverse de su lugar Emily lo bloquea difícilmente empieza a recibir un poco de daño se aleja pero es envuelta en una cadena con punta puntiaguda acercándole cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca la desenvuelve la ataco con filo convertido en tonfa empujándola lejos sacando le el aire esta se para con dificultad Honege pone su dilo hacia arriba y realiza un tajo (Rock Tecnic Sonic Boom) Emily trata de bloquearlo pero no pude el saber sale volando clavándose en un árbol Emily se cae Honege se acerca**

Honege: eres débil lo mas probable uses atracción para lograr muchas cosas no te funcionara ya que no puedes a alguien con la mitad de su alma, te apuesto que tienes voltio cambio en vez de usar su verdadero potencial solo lo usas para zafarte de los problemas no saber que es la derrota la Snivy que te acompaña es mejor pokemon que tu no eres mas que una sombra de esta

**Con esto el se va Emily frustrada golpea el suelo recordando el odio el enojo que siente contra Nina y se desmaya después de un rato el equipo llega a donde Emily Nina se preocupa y se acerca Emily se despierta cuando Nina intenta darle la pata pero esta le da un manotazo sorprendiendo y haciendo que Nina sienta una punzada en el pecho Emily se para y va hacia donde esta el saber y lo retira donde esta clavado Nina intenta acercarse pero Emily intenta darle un tajo se va caminando llega a una tienda que le llamo la atención cuando hacia el recorrido la atienden de una Tyranitar**

Tyranitar: vaya se ve que te dieron una paliza

Emily: no me lo recuerdes

Tyranitar: veo que tienes mucha ira pero no es mi problema, que te trae por aquí

Emily: solo me llamo la atención

Mira lo que parece un mapa

Emily: donde conseguiste ese mapa

Tyranitar: se lo compre a un Alakazam

Emily: cuanto cuesta

Tyranitar: bueno mi hijo sabe mas sobre el

**El Tyranitar llama a su hijo que es un Larvitar**

Larvitar: de hecho cuando lo compramos el nos dijo que había dos mapas y un objeto en cada sitio que marcan los mapas te lo puedo regalar si me muestras el otro

**Emily saca la mochila y coge el mapa y lo muestra**

Larvitar: interesante puedes tenerlo ademas que nadie lo quiere

**En eso todas se acercan a ellas cuando Nina intenta acercarse pero Emily la mira mal con esto todas se dirigen al centro Emily decide dormir en la habitación de Sarah y Fanny**


	9. Capitulo 9 los templos de la pesadilla y los sueños!

**En el desierto simetría en medio de una tormenta de arena se encuentra una misteriosa figura en vuelta en una capa que le cubre el cuerpo y el rostro la tormenta amaina y se quita la parte del rostro revelando a Emily que esta recordando**

**Flashback**

**después de un día de lo que paso en pueblo Chrono Emily se ha recuperado aun sigue sin hablar con Nina, Nina se siente dolida ya que ambas habían decidido llevarse mejor pero ahora parece que esta peor, después de dos días intento hablar con ella pero casi recibe un tajo con el saber Emily entrena un poco con el saber**

Emily: voy a ir al templo del desierto hace un día hable con Bella hay un centro para entrenar con la espada ya que Blaire

Sarah: entonces Nina debería ir al otro

**Emily gruñe**

Nina: ya basta que te pasa por que esta enojada conmigo

Emily: ...

Nina: ya basta combatamos ya que me haces caso si esto es lo que quieres

**Nina va al campo del centro es seguida por las otras. Emily ataca con un tajo Nina lo bloquea con hoja aguda Emily usa impactrueno Nina lo bloquea con ciclón de hojas girando en el suelo haciendo un contra escudo sorprendiendo a todas Nina se acerca y usa hoja aguda** **golpeándole** **con una potencia de 135 Emily se acerca para darle otro tajo pero Nina lo bloquea con golpe aéreo Nina corre hacia ella Emily trata de bloquearla pero Nina aparece atrás y la golpea con hoja aguda** **golpeándole** **Emily se enojo y decidió usar voltiocambio y huye de la arena**

**Flashback end**

Emily: es increíble como empezó ese día aun sigo enojada un poco mas con lo que paso después como ella pudo desbloquearlo primero

**Flashback**

**Cuando Emily huyo del combate**

Fanny: crees que podamos hacer algo para ayudar

Sarah: no, esto es algo que solo ellas pueden resolver

**Nina esta muy deprimida no sabe que le pasa a Emolga... por que la llamo así lo único que hace es recordar como eran antes, suspira siente una opresión en el pecho no sabe si perdonarla si todo se arregla siente como si perdiera una conexión, todas se dirigen al dojo de Flygon mientras Fanny y Sarah le explican sobre el dimensional server al llegar se dirigen al campo donde se encuentra esta Flygon**

Flygon: a que se debe su visita

Sarah: para entrenar, bueno mas Nina y Emily

Nina: de hecho quiero aprender un ataque en especifico

Flygon: y ese seria

Nina: shuriken de agua

Flygon: interesante

Emily: de hecho yo quiero perfeccionar mi voltiocambio ya que lo único que hace es que yo huya del combate

Nina: entonces querías probar si

Emily: no es de tu incumbencia

Flygon: parece que hay tensión

Fanny: bueno las cosas se pusieron así después del festival en pueblo chrono

Flygon: bueno

**Flygon entreno a ambas Nina había logrado aprender el ataque ( condición completada solo se necesita el trigger) y Emily por fin perfecciono el voltiocambio**

Flygon: bueno ya que ambas mejoraron les apetece un combate

Nina: por mi no hay problema

Emily: hum

**Nina suspira, se pone en posición esta se acerca e ella con hoja aguda Emily usa voltiocambio bloqueándolo y apareciendo detrás de usa un tajo hacia arriba Nina casi lo esquiva pero recibe un poco de daño Emily va donde Nina con un tajo esta lo esquiva y lanza un par de shuriken de agua Emily lo bloquea con varios espadazos**

Emily: _porque me siento inferior a ella, ella es mejor que yo por que siento esta molestia es la misma que cuando viajamos con Ash, Iris y Cilan pero peor, cuando ella venció al Serperior me sentí feliz pero también me dio una gran frustración de que ella sea mejor que yo_

**Ambas seguían luchando Emily da un tajo en voltereta Nina lo bloquea con golpe aéreo y corte**

Nina: _por que me odia ya habíamos superado esto, que ya lo superamos me equivoque no, no es eso no quiero perder este vinculo que se esta formando aunque no pueda perdonarla fácilmente no me rendiré_

**Nina hace un shuriken de agua levantándolo este ve creciendo y adquiriendo una tonalidad naranja (poke tecnic grand shuriken) lanzan dolo Emily no puede bloquearlo recibiéndolo Emily se para medio herida esta aprieta los dientes enojada Por que Nina volvió a superarla con una ira se acerca a Nina realiza un tajo este se convierte en tajo Umbrío de una potencia de 70 Nina no puede bloquearlo recibiendo daño Emily guarda el saber y se va del dojo con lagrimas de frustración Nina ve a donde se fue Emily con una cara triste**

Flygon: bueno eso fue incomodo

Fanny: ellas tienen que resolver esto o el equipo se vendrá abajo

**A la mañana siguiente después de la reunión el grupo de Sarah fue a la pantalla de selección de misiones**

Emily: como dije lo mejor seria que fuera a buscar la pieza para viajar a ese mundo ya que tenemos el mapa el mio esta en el desierto simetría

Sarah: de hecho ya lo tenia planeado que tu y Nina hicieran eso, de hecho hay dos misiones a donde vas una es la especial un objeto único es protegido por algo y la otra derrotar a un grupo de bandidos

Emily: no hay problema

**Mirando con indiferencia a Nina esta suspira**

**Flashback end**

Emily caminaba tranquilamente por el desierto cuando la intercepta unos Cacnias

Cacnia: que haces aquí somos un grupo de bandidos así que

Emily: entonces son ustedes

Cacnia: he

**Emily saca la pata y se quita la capucha que se pierde por el viento las orejas de Emily que estaban caídas pero las levanta**

Emily: mi misión es derrotarlos, es mi labor como guerrera del aura

**El primer Cacnia se acerca a Emily lo esquiva y se mueve alrededor de los 3 Cacneas usa impactrueno de una potencia de 60 a uno de los Cacneas este lo desvía con el brazo Emily vuela y usa ciclón de hojas de una potencia de 65 elevando a los Cacneas usa voltiocambio de una potencia de 105 desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de uno repitiéndolo hasta el ultimo al darle con el ataque Emily aparece al frente de ellos estos se levantan y usan su aura usan pin misil de una potencia de 37.5 Emily coge el saber y lo activa bloquea a todos los Cacneas usan brazo pincho de una potencia de 135 el primero que la ataco da un tajo hacia arriba levantando le el brazo da un tajo en vertical con tajo umbrío de una potencia de 70 derrotándolo, da una vuelta bloqueando a otro da un tajo hacia arriba y rápidamente hacia abajo derrotándolo el ultimo se acerca con velocidad, Emily salta y con un tajo giratorio lo derrota después de un rato llega el agente y se lo lleva, Emily después de caminar llega a un gran edificio en la entrada hay un Sceptile ella se acerca a el**

Sceptile: bienvenida mi nombre es Kuro

Emily: buenas

Kuro: el maestro no se encuentra de momento

**en eso escucharon un aleteo ven un Dragonite este aterriza y de la espalda salta Blaire**

Kuro: a maestro Erick, Blaire

Erick: bueno Emily sígueme

**Todos entran Erick se acerca a un pedestal Erick coge una espada larga de doble filo de una hoja plateada y de borde ligero, el defendedor es un circulo dorado con dos protuberancias de color dorado parecido a dos alas en los lados, de un retirador de color dorado de pico de un defendedor cruzado con un semicírculo rojo de la parte de abajo curvado como un ornamento decorado, bajo un semicírculo parte del defendedor cruzado mientras las empuñaduras es blanca y fina con una parte de arriba color dorado y con un pomo puntiagudo coge la vaina de las espada y se la coloca**

Erick: bien estas aquí para entrenar

Emily: si, pero antes tengo que hacer una misión del centro y visitar algo de un mapa que me encontré

Erick: y cual seria esa misión

Emily usa el comunicador y le muestra esa misión

Kuro: espera esa misión es ir a ese sitio es muy peligroso

Emily: lo siento es mi misión

Kuro: no creo que puedas salir ilesa

Erick: si ese el caso Blaire lucharas contra ella

Blaire: si ma maestro

Blaire coge una de las espada de practica Emily coge su saber y lo activa

Kuro: entonces el saber te eligió

**Emily avanza y da un tajo Blaire lo bloquea Emily da otra y Blaire y lo vuelve a bloquear hicieron eso por un rato Emily se esta desesperando Blaire la analiza**

Blaire: sabes eres muy débil

Emily: que

Blaire: tienes un gran complejo de inferioridad y tan bien tienes un gran orgullo no son la mejor combinación, parece que recientemente has experimentado la derrota y eso hizo que te doliera el orgullo

Emily: cállate

Blaire: estas frustrada y tienes un odio hacia alguien que no tiene la culpa, eso es algo que tienes que resolver tu sola pero como estas ahora dudo que lo logres

**Emily aprieta los dientes con una gran ira, que nubla su mente lo único que piensa que necesita mas poder aprieta con fuerza el mango del saber (error el usuario a forzado el trigger para activarse antes de completar las condicione) pone el saber en el aire (rock tecnic sonic boom) y da un tajo creando una onda de energía Emily siente una gran descarga eléctrica esta se debilita lo suficientemente sin que esta se desmaye Blaire bloquea la onda como si fuera papel**

Kuro: es la misma técnica que Honege pero mas débil

Blaire: el server le tiene esa técnica para ella, pero ella lo forzó por eso era tan débil y el servidor le dio su merecido castigo

Erick: como sabes eso sabes que no importa, denle lo necesario para que se recupere para que pueda ir a su misión

Kuro: pero ira después de lo que paso

Erick: tiene potencial ademas lo que paso es lo que necesitaba para mejorar

**Mientras buscan lo que necesario para sanar a Emily**

Emily: _que paso nunca había sentido una descargar como esa mejor dicho nunca pensé que la electricidad lograría hacerme tanto daño, creo que Blaire tiene razón soy débil no tengo idea de como cambiar eso, que me falta por que me siento inferior a Nina lo mejor sera que vaya a mis misiones_

**llegaron con lo necesario después de un rato Emily ya esta lo suficientemente bien para irse pero antes**

Blaire: el saber te eligió debe haber una razón

Emily: gracias

**Emily sale del lugar y Blaire se acerca a Erick**

?: crees que es buena idea con esas dudas en su interior

Erick: es necesario eso no debe detener a nadie

Blaire: tiene razón eso no debe detener a nadie Caliburn

Caliburn: esta bien, Blaire recuerda que te falta mucho para blandir me

Blaire: gracias por elegirme como sucesora

Caliburn: tienes potencial

**Emily llega al templo y entra en la sala hay una escalera esta baja por esta al final hay una caja en el final en un pedestal al frente hay un Scyter**

Scyter: bienvenida mi nombre es Shadow soy el guardián de este objeto

Emily: podemos empezar

Shadow: veo que no estas pasando por el mejor momento

Emily: lo se no tienes que acordarme lo

Shadow: bueno empecemos

**Emily saca el saber Shadow se sorprende y sonríe**

Shadow: sabes que creo que no necesitas luchar

Emily: por que

Shadow: porque el saber te eligió

Emily: yo no soy especial

Shadow: y quien lo ha dicho el saber no te eligió por que fueras especial te eligió por que eres alguien con virtudes, fallas nadie es mejor que otro cada uno es único

Emily: _cada uno es único pero por que me siento inferior a Nina ella no a hecho nada que es por que me siento enojada con ella_

Shadow: bueno que esperas

**Emily se acerca a la caja al abrirla ve lo que parece dos piezas de forma hexagonal con una parte mas alargada**

Emily: que es

Shadow: son la piezas del z-saber hay otra mas

Emily: lo se, fue robada después que quitáramos la barrera

Shadow: bueno sabes la función de la pieza

Emily: claro me pego tremenda con la función de las diferentes formas

Shadow: esta pieza te permite cargar el arma y darle poder elemental aunque primero deberías conseguir unas memorias elementales en forma de CD para eso, la pieza ya tiene integrado 5 elementos que son planta, eléctrico, fuego, siniestro, lucha y fuego

Emily: genial

Shadow: pues vamos ya no tengo nada que hacer quisiera visitar a un amigo

**Ambos se dirigen al centro donde se encuentra con Blaire y Erick**

Erick: Shadow hace mucho que no te veía

Shadow: me pidieron que custodiara una de las piezas del saber

Erick: interesante

Caliburn: que interesante giro de los acontecimientos

Emily: quien dijo eso

**Erick saca a Caliburn**

Caliburn: me presento me llamo Caliburn

Emily: ya veo, bueno aun tengo algo que hacer algo

**Antes de que salga Blaire la intercepta**

Emily: que necesitas

Blaire: un ultimo consejo

Emily: cual es

Blaire: una espada no hace un espadachín, el espadachín hace de la espada

**Emily se va y se dirige al templo pero mucho antes de que Emily llegar al desierto Nina ya había llegado a su templo**

Nina: _bueno aquí estoy suspira aun no se por que Emily se comporta así, como pensé antes podre perdonarle si cambia no sabe el daño que me causa su ira pero por que me pasa eso si no somos amigas_

**en eso entra al templo las puertas se cierran y suena lo que parece una grabadora**

Grabación: bienvenido estas aquí por una de las piezas de la tableta este templo fue construido con ayuda de Solgaleo la prueba de este templo difiere del otro ya que el otro es de luchar y este es algo mas mental

Nina: he

**En eso aparece una luz brillante después de un rato esta desaparece Nina empieza a sentirse cansada hasta que ella cae en un profundo sueño, Nina se despierta en un lugar muy oscuro camina hasta que se encuentra en un gran campo verde ve que cerca de allí se encuentra el pokemon de aquella vez**

Nina: que hago aquí

Greninja: no se

Nina: ya se creo que estoy aquí por algo menta

Greninja: ya veo, siento que algo pasa por tu cabeza siento como si lo que te hizo desbloquear el dimensional attack estuviera por desaparecer

Nina: no se que hacer siento como si perdiera el progreso que hice con Emily

Greninja: le habrás hecho algo

Nina: ese es el problema no le hice nada

Greninja: no crees que lo mejor es dejarlo ir

Nina: por que

Greninja: por que lo único que hace es hacerte daño

Nina: pero no quiero dentro de mi siento que debo tratar

Greninja: y si no eres tu la que necesita hacer algo es ella la que debe hacerlo cada uno tiene sus propios demonios y solo ellos pueden lidiar con ellos, ahora mismo debes concentrarte en los tuyos hay algo mas que te molesta

Nina: que no se si debería perdonarla si volviera a la normalidad

Greninja: cuando alguien te hace daño incluso de manera inconsciente tarda en volver la confianza y que se sane pero aprender a abrir el corazón incluso si tienes el temor de volver a ser herido

Nina: _ya me e sentido así antes de que me capturada Ash le di la oportunidad y mira a donde me llevo conocí a mis grandes compañeros, también la conocí a ella aunque no nos lleváramos bien era divertido esa primera vez en la isla decolora cuando compartimos junto a Axew hay decidí que tratare de entenderla mas esto es solo es una piedra, ella tendrá que esforzarse pero yo no me cerrare si yo puedo superar mis demonios ella no perderá es demasiado testaruda_

En eso el sueño empieza a desaparecer

Greninja: parece que ya superaste esa prueba pero aun te falta mucho para poder ser una gran persona

**En eso Nina despierta y ve dentro en un pedestal hay una piedra en forma de sol Nina coge la piedra y sale del templo y se observa el horizonte y respira profundamente**

Nina: siento como si fuera un nuevo día

Mientras con Emily había llegado a su templo esta entra pero es encerrada y suena una grabación

Grabación: bienvenido este fue construido con ayuda de Lunala hay una de las piedras de la tablilla en el otro templo la prueba es mental en este combatirás con alguien conocido tuyo que siente un odio hacia a ti cuando esta grabación inicio fuiste escaneado

Emily: estas de

En eso el escaneo termino y una puerta se abrió esta bufa y entra ve una gran sala con un pilar al final de la sala esta camina a el pero Emily da un salto hacia atrás y ve a Oshawott que la mira arrogante mente

Oshawott: buena esquiva inútil

Emily: sabes eres muy molesto

Oshawott: no entiendo como le gustas a Snivy

Emily: sabes muy bien que entre Nina y yo no hay nada

Oshawott: ahora tienen nombre si ese es el caso llámame Eliot

Emily: puedes dejar de parlotear

**En eso Eliot usa concha filo pero este en vez de ser azul aqua ahora es de acero la concha se divide a la mitad alargan doce formando el mango de una espada**

Emily: que le paso a tu concha

Eliot: esta forma bueno eso paso cuando ambas desaparecieron duramos el día buscándolos cuando de repente me encontré en un sitio completamente oscuro pero de alguna manera me sentía cómodo cuando una voz dijo si quería venganza en eso de la oscuridad mi concha empezó a brillar hasta alcanzar esta forma

Emily: ya veo

**En eso saca el saber y lo activa**

Eliot: veo que tienes un nuevo objeto pero aun así eres débil no importa cuantos combates ganes no eres nadie que valga la pena de sentir el cariño de Nina

**Emily aprieta los dientes ella sabe muy bien que no le llega ni a los talones su orgullo esta roto y sus inseguridades se vuelven mas grande va dejando de apretar los dientes empieza a pensar en los últimos días esas derrotas colaron profundamente en su ser, es cierto que antes que llegar aquí había ganado todos sus combates pero no significaron nunca nada se pone a pensar en sus derrotas aquí se pone a empezar tan mal fueron con Honege tienen unas grandes ganas de derrotarlo y con Blaire quiere luchar de igual a igual al fin entendió no es ganar o perder si no es el camino que tomas para llegar aun falta mucho para lograr superar ese falso odio aunque falte mucho para ser un gran persona (all condition clear)**

Emily: pues empecemos

**Eliot intenta darle un tajo Emily lo bloquea pero este le da un golpe y de alguna manera una patada Emily se recupera Eliot trata de darle otro tajo pero lo bloquea y da una vuelta dándole un golpe dándole un golpe ambos chocan las espadas retrocediendo Eliot intenta darle un tajo Emily lo bloquea usando ciclón de hoja de una potencia de 65 sorprendiendo a Eliot esta lo vuelve a usar empujándolo a un muro pero este se recupera pone las patas en este y se impulsa con aqua jet de una potencia de 60 y pone la espada encima de su cabeza aunque ahora sea una espada sigue siendo concha filo solo que ahora es de tipo de acero de 75 haciendo un total de 135 Emily trata de bloquearlo pero no puede choca con la pared mientra sigue recibiendo daño esta cae y Eliot pone su pata encima de Emily**

Eliot: vez no puedes ganar

Emily: _no puedo rendirme espera me e olvidado de las nuevas funciones_

**Emily con esfuerzo quita a Eliot de encima el saber empieza a soltar electricidad empieza a cargar Eliot intenta darle pero Emily lo bloquea después de un va y ven de ataque bloqueo Emily ve la oportunidad y le da un golpe cargado de electricidad medio paralizan dolo debido a la efectividad Emily pone el saber arriba respira profundamente concentrándose pensando no en conseguir poder si no querer mejorar aun mas (rock tecnic sonic boom) este era tipo eléctrico dándole a Eliot este desaparece va al pilar y coge la piedra abajo de esta esta hay un CD azul aqua lo coge y lo pone en el mango del saber y este lo absorbe esta se va muy cerca de hay se encuentran Honege y Eliot**

Honege: veo que despertaste

Eliot: quien eres

Honege: yo soy nadie

Eliot: que quieres

Honege: solo no dejes que la oscuridad te llene

**En eso desaparece**

Eliot: creo que ya es tarde

**En eso desaparece en una nube de oscuridad**


	10. Capitulo 10 el dream world y penúltima prueba

**A pasado una semana desde que Nina y Emily habían superando sus respectivos templos Emily se dedica a entrenar con el z-saber y sus nuevas funciones ya estaba lista para irse**

Erick: bien ya es hora has mejorado considerablemente

Emily: muchas gracias, pues ya me voy

Blaire: recuerda lo que te dije

Emily: claro que lo haré

**Después de caminar un par de horas hasta que llega el centro para juntarse con las otras que están con Riolu**

Riolu: ya que están todas cuando harán la prueba

Sarah: tenemos algo que hacer

**Nina observa a Emily que la mira con indiferencia pero Nina se da cuenta que no es la misma ahora es un poco confundida todas salen y sacan la tableta Nina y Emily ponen sus respectivas piedras en su lugar Emily presiona la piedra de la luna y Nina la del sol todas son envuelta en una burbuja desaparecen y están en un sitio diferentes pero igual era el centro pero los tonos eran grises y la oscuridad dominaba los cielos**

Sarah: no sienten que este es un ambiente extraño

Fanny: como se llamara este sitio

**Caminan un rato y sienten el aleteo de algo ven que es un Salamence este aterriza**

Salamence: nunca las había visto por aquí, por cierto me llamo Lance que hacen en el mundo de los sueños

Sarah: solo estamos viendo los alrededores

Lance: ya veo, de hecho hay algo que me molesta

Emily: que es

Lance: hace mucho el sabio de las pesadillas visitaba mucho este lugar pero hace mucho que no lo veo, al mismo tiempo que eso pasa la torre de los sueños a sido sellada hay una nota que dice donde esta unas tres llaves podrían ayudar por favor

Sarah: no hay problema

Lance: bien los sitios son el bosque siniestro de los sueños, el desierto simetría de los sueños y el pueblo chrono de los sueños

Sarah: ya veo si ese es el caso Fanny y yo iremos al bosque siniestro Emily y Nina al pueblo chrono y Millie y Lilly al desierto

**Cada una se dirige a su respectivo sitio con Nina y Emily caminaban con un silencio incomodo cada una en sus pensamientos**

Nina: _esto es incomodo quisiera saber por que ella se comporta así, estábamos avanzando ya no discutíamos tanto **se sonroja por eso dos momentos** fueron extraño pero agradable que es esta calidez en mi pecho_

Emily: _demonios esto es incomodo aun no tengo idea porque me enoja se toca el pecho porque duele que me pasa nunca había sentido este dolor cuando discutíamos **empieza a recordar esos dos momentos dándole una calidez en el pecho** por que acordarme me relaja y me alegra_

**Ambas ya habían llegado al sitio buscaban por los alrededores pero antes reciben el ataque de hoja mágica de una potencia de 90 Emily saca el z-saber**

Emily: quien eres, sal de donde sea que estes

**En eso aparece un Grovyle con una sonrisa maliciosa**

Grovyle: yo soy αGrovyle si quieren la llaves tendrán que derrotarme aunque su probabilidades son nulas

**αGrovyle usa hoja aguda y apunta a estas**

Emily: crees poder seguirme el ritmo

Nina: crees que todas no hicimos algo mientras entrenabas nuestra siguiente prueba ya que Lilly y Millie decidieron entrenarlos

Emily: en serio

Nina: es que no querían dar un combate pobre con el otro

Emily: si ese fue una basura

αGrovyle: no me ignoren ahora si estoy enfadado

**Con velocidad se acerca a ambas y da un tajo a ambas están las bloquean con corte con el z-saber el αGrovyle logra superarlas haciendo un daño de una potencia de 135 estas se recuperan rapidamente Nina se posiciona atras y usa golpe aéreo de una potencia de 60 αGrovyle este trata de bloquearlo pero Emily le da un tajo αGrovyle y Emily van dando tajos y este lo bloquea αGrovyle no se había dado cuenta que Nina había desaparecido usando excavar αGrovyle logra superarla haciéndola retroceder Nina aparece detrás y da una voltereta con hoja aguda dándole αGrovyle lanza hoja mágica Nina lo bloquea con contra escudo Emily se acerca con velocidad y da un golpe cargado αGrovyle solo logra bloquear un poco de daño Nina empieza a lanzar shuriken de agua de una potencia de 15 αGrovyle logra destruirla Emily trata de atacarlo que este lo esquiva y da dos tajos y usa tijera X de una potencia de 80 Emily trata de pararse pero se le dificulta Nina aparece detrás con la hoja aguda pero αGrovyle la agarra y le da dos tajos hacia arriba lazando la después la vuelve a sujetar y empieza a darle varios golpes con puño hielo de una potencia de 75 causando daño super eficaz sacando le el aire Emily lo ve y se siente impotente así que con gran fuerza se para y corre con un impulso parecido a un dash el z-saber coge un tono rojo salta y da un tajo giratorio hacia adelante haciendo que αGrovyle suelte a Nina ambos se enfrascan en un combate de tajo y bloqueo**

Nina: _eso dolió siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera quebrado que bueno que Emily esta aquí aunque este enojada conmigo me protegió las dos tenemos buenos valores aunque me parece que ella no se da cuenta, se nota que esta diferente pero aun sigue con odio pero esta confundida_

Emily: _**sigue bloqueando y atacando** por que siento este enojo no se por que duelo ver a Nina herida de esa manera lo único que quiero es derrotarlo_

**logra atacarlo ambos están heridos pero Emily es la mas cansada con el ultimo de su fuerza da un golpe cargado αGrovyle bloquea pero no puede la hoja aguda desaparece y recibe el daño**

αGrovyle: este no sera la ultima vez que me verán

**Emily cae el suelo Nina se acerca con dificultad a Emily**

Nina: como te encuentras

Emily: deberías preocuparte por ti fuiste la mas afectada

Nina: crees que la otras se enfrentaran a alguien

Emily: lo mas probable

**al tiempo que Emily y Nina iban de camino Sarah y Fanny ya habían llegado**

Sarah: donde crees que este

Fanny: pues no lo se

**Un ataque de ascuas de una potencia de 60 le da a ambas miran al frente un Blaziken**

Blaziken: bienvenidas mi nombre es βBlaziken

Sarah: no se pero tienes una vibra parecida a la de Bonnie

βBlaziken: no digan ese nombre

Fanny: por que

βBlaziken: eso no es de su incumbencia

 **En eso βBlaziken se acerca a ambas y da un patada giratoria ambas saltan esquivándolo el se acerca a Fanny y le da un rodillazo Sarah usa garra umbría para dar zarpazo βBlaziken lo bloquea y le da una patada Fanny usa ataque rápido con cola de hierro βBlaziken no logra bloquearlo esta pone sus patas delanteras y una da una vuelta volviendo le a darle** **βBlaziken este va a donde Sarah y le da una patada ígnea de una potencia de 127.5 mandándola a volar pero esta se recupera Fanny se acerca con nitro carga este le da con una patada giro de una potencia de 90 elevándola este aprovecha y da un salto con la manos dándole un golpe con patada salto de una potencia de 150 sacando le el aire Sarah se acerca con garra umbría βBlaziken lo bloquea con la manos pero Sarah usa nitro carga para hacerle daño pero no mucho por el tipo del rival esta aprovecha y usa la cola para envolverle la pata Fanny había caído fuertemente Sarah logra tirarlo este se** **para Fanny se acerca con velocidad y usa cola de hierro en la espalda este trata de atacarle pero Sarah le da una patada ígnea en toda la cara βBlaziken aprovecha y usa terremoto de una potencia de 100 super eficaz a Fanny esta cae muy débil pero Sarah usa ayuda este siendo psicocorte golpeando super eficaz con una potencia de 70**

Fanny: _por que soy así caí media derrotada no puedo hacer mucho soy patética no es así_

βBlaziken: volveremos a enfrentarnos

**Sarah cae debido al gran esfuerzo y al daño esta se acerca a Fanny**

Sarah: lo mas probables las otras hayan enfrentado a alguien

Fanny: lo mas seguro es que si

**Mientras Lilly y Millie habían llegado al sitio al mismo tiempo que el combate de Nina y Emily iba por la mitad**

Lilly: entonces es aquí

Millie: donde estará

**En eso ambas evitan un impactrueno ven a un Pikachu**

Pikachu: bien oh

Millie: eres tu que fue de ti desde que huiste

Pikachu: saben muy bien por que me fui Lilly, Millie aunque veo que la evolución de no les favoreció siendo diferente, bueno a lo que iba traten de derrotarme a mi a la mejorada ΩPikachu

**este Pikachu era diferente desde que evolucione de un Pichu en vez de tener su distintiva cola en forma de corazón es la típica de los machos todo el odio que recibió en la villa. ΩPikachu lanza un poderoso trueno ambas reciben la potencia de 165 con velocidad usa cola de hierro en Lilly esta la bloquea pero ΩPikachu lanza otro trueno Millie trata de atraparla en fuerza psíquica pero ella no se inmuta pero ΩPikachu se dirige a ella con tacleada de voltio con 180 de potencia sacando le el aire pero ella recibe el daño de retroceso Millie trata de atacarla pero esta la esquiva con ataque rápido pero como quiera recibe el ataque de psicocorte con una potencia de 70 dándole esta se recupera y usa bola voltio de una potencia determinada por la velocidad del usuario contra la del rival pero era una trampa esta se convierte en electro tela de una potencia de 55 atrapándola y reduciendo la velocidad de Lilly esta usa cola de hierro de una potencia de 100 en la cabeza seguida de un poderoso impactrueno haciendo que caiga de rodillas Millie lo observa siente como que algo de su mente se desborda dos energías tratan de detener algo pero no lo logran los ojos de Millie esto se tornan de un rojo carmesí con velocidad se pone al frente de ΩPikachu y usa demolición de una potencia de 75 ΩPikachu antes de que pueda recuperarse recibe la presión del psíquicos siente como si la estuvieran aplastando la Lilly se acerca a Millie pone su pata en el hombro Millie la observa sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad**

Millie: **no es la primera vez que me pasa por que me sucede esto**

ΩPikachu: no sera la ultima vez que me vean

**Todas habían descansando y encontraros sus llaves y van al punto de encuentro**

Sarah: como les fue

Nina: nos tuvimos que enfrentar a αGrovyle

Lilly: y nosotras a ΩPikachu

Sarah: ya veo que el nuestro fue βBlaziken, bien es momento de ir a la torre

**Todas van a esta cada una pone la llave en su respectivo lugar van subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta la abren y hay esta Darkrai**

Darkrai: son ustedes bueno ahora, Emily es el momento

Emily: que le paso a Crecelia

Darkrai: fuimos separados no se a donde la llevaron la extraño mucho bueno terminemos con esto

**Es el mismo proceso que con Fanny excepto que los colores gris casi negro y amarillo cuando terminaron estaban tan distraídas que activaron la tableta cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían caído al piso**

Sarah: esto no fue una buena idea

Emily: Millie, Lilly cuanto entrenaron a los rivales

Millie: lo suficiente para que sea complicado

Sarah: bien, haremos esto Nina, Emily entrenen con Bella y Bonnie Fanny y yo con Flygon Millie, Lilly avisen en el centro

**Cada una fue hacer lo pedidos vemos a una figura caminando hacia el centro a la mañana siguiente todas estaban en el centro y en el campo la figura se sienta en las gradas este es una Totodile**

Riolu: bienvenidos a la siguiente prueba así que esperamos que sea una gran demostración

**Cada equipo estaba listo Emily saca el z-saber ella y Nina van en contra de Breloom y Gallade mientras que Sarah y Fanny contra Esperanza y Scrafty con Emily y Nina Gallade se acerca con velocidad a Emily esta lo bloquea con el z-saber mientras Breloom se acerca con un puñetazo y Nina lo bloquea los 4 se alejan y sonríen saben muy bien que el combate sera interesante el Gallade usa psicocorte en las dos manos de una potencia de 105 empieza a dar tajos mientras Emily lo bloquea con las otras Breloom usa demolición de una potencia de 112.5 mientras Nina lo bloquea con corte con una potencia de 80 era un intercambio entre ataque y bloqueo Gallade se agacha y la desequilibra con la pierna aprovecha y usa puntapié de una potencia de 97.5 Emily se para y con el z-saber da un golpe giratorio al mismo tiempo el Breloom hizo lo mismo cuando Nina se para y usa hoja aguda dando un golpe giratorio Emily y Nina se ponen de espalda con espalda Mientras Gallade usa psicocorte y Breloom demolición Emily y Nina lo bloquean con el z-saber y golpe aéreo Breloom y Gallade iban intercambiando rivales hasta que se vuelven a separar quedando al revés Breloom contra Emily Breloom usa el ataque prioritario ultra puño de una potencia de 60 dándole a Emily se recupera el Breloom la ataca con tumba rocas de una potencia de 60 Emily pone el z-saber de elemento planta y va cortando las rocas mientras esta distraída Breloom empieza a cargar el puño certero ya que este tiene una prioridad muy baja pero si lo logra tendrá una potencia de 225 cuando Emily termina es recibida por el ataque recibiendo daño Emily se recupera quita el elemento del z-saber Breloom trata de usar demolición Emily lo bloque mientras lo carga Breloom se descuida y es recibida por el ataque cargado ambas muestran signos de cansancio pero Breloom va hacia ella y lanza onda certera de una potencia de 180 pero Emily se lo devuelve creando una cortina de humo aprovecha para cargar el z-saber y usa el elemento fuego pero el Breloom aprovecha para usar gancho alto de una potencia de 127.5 ambos chocan entre ellas con su ataque ambos caen al piso muy heridas tratan de pararse al inicio de los intercambios de golpes con Gallade y Nina Gallade usa golpe aéreo de un lado y psicocorte en el otro Nina lo bloquea con golpe aéreo y corte era ataque y bloqueo Gallade ve la oportunidad finge un tajo da una vuelta y usa mega patada de una potencia de 120 Nina se recupera Gallade usa aura esfera pero Nina usa contra escudo aprovecha la sorpresa de Gallade y usa hoja aguda dándole Gallade se recupera y vuelve a usar psicocorte Nina decide usar algunos de sus nuevos ataques usa voto planta de una potencia de 75 Gallade se defiende en ese momento Nina usa excavar Gallade trata de buscarlas recibe la potencia de 80 Nina trata de usar shuriken de agua pero el lo bloquea con hojas mágicas ambos estaban cansados Nina usa hoja aguda y el Gallade psicocorte ambos reciben daño ambos lanzan aura esfera y ciclón de hoja creando una cortina de humo Gallade usa combate cercano de una potencia de 180 bajando su defensa y defensa especial un nivel Nina usa carantoña de una potencia de 90 pero super eficaz ambos chocan y caen al piso ambos grupos tratan de pararse tratan de pararse tres usan sus auras logrando pararse Emily sigue en el piso pero con esfuerzo se para Breloom con velocidad a Nina con demolición con una nueva potencia de 168.75 Nina lo bloquea con corte de una potencia de 75 trata de resistirlo pero es superada pero logra esquivarlo al ultimo momento el Breloom la aprovecha y usa bomba lodo de una potencia de 135 Nina al verlo usa paz mental para aumentar su defensa especial y su ataque especial para resistirlo lo logra pero es envenenada respira profundamente Breloom aunque no lo parezca esta muy cansada Nina con gran fuerza de voluntad recuerda el combate cuando Tepic evoluciono así que carga donde Breloom usa golpe aéreo pero con un gran esfuerzo lo combina con llueve hojas mas su habilidad el ataque de 4x de una potencia de 382.5 debilitando la esta con su ultimo aliento usa refuerzo potenciando el siguiente ataque de Gallade en un 50% Nina esta con la pata delantera apoyada en el piso piso observa el combate de Emily abriendo mucho los ojos y con un ultimo esfuerzo desaparece en un tornado de hojas momentos antes cuando Breloom ataco a Nina Gallade carga con cuchillada de una potencia de 105 Emily lo bloquea con dificultad ya que no tiene el pequeño impulso de usar el aura Gallade se hecha para atras tiene que logar que no se mueva por que sabe cuan débil se encuentra así que tiene que hacerlo ve una oportunidad ya había hablado telepaticamente con Breloom que esta en las ultimas ve la oportunidad de aturdirla ya que este ataque tiene mayor probabilidad así que usa lanzamiento ya que se había equipado el colmillo agudo ya que habían planeado esta estrategia así que lo usa y logra retroceder a Emily esta no se puede mover Gallade recibe el refuerzo y usa el super eficaz puño hielo de una potencia de 168.75 cuando va a lanzar lo aparece Nina que recibe el golpe haciendo que choque con la pared debilitando la Emily lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos empieza a recordar lo que le contó Axew del combate doble de Tepic y Nina**

Emily: _esta no es la primera vez que lo hace ya me di cuenta que mi odio es a partir de mis celos de que me sienta inferior a ella pero ella valora la amistad sobre todo y yo que soy una grosera, embustera y aprovechada incluso cuando yo la trate la mirada que me dio cuando volví del desierto que no importa lo que tarde me perdonara esta acción lo demuestra empieza a soltar un par de lagrimas y aprieta los dientes ya es tiempo que deje eso de lado sera difícil_

**Así que con un grito de guerra libera su aura sorprendiendo a todos su aura doble Emily con firmeza sujeta el z-saber esta observa que va cambiando el color de abajo hacia arriba pasa de azul a verde así que con decisión observa a Gallade este con rapidez se acerca con psicocorte Emily lo bloquea aprovecha y da un tajo el Gallade se concentra y usa tumba roca Emily trata de esquivarlos ya que es testaruda recibiendo un poco de daño de la potencia de 112.5 Gallada aprovecha y usa puño hielo Emily sabe que no puede esquivarlos ya que las rocas del ataque le bloquean así que se defiende cierra los ojos pero no siente el impacto solo siente como retrocede un poco abre los ojos ve que al frente de ella esta el mismo escudo que uso Honege esta hace retroceder a Gallade Emily aprovecha para cargar el z-saber mientras Gallade vuelve a usar puño hielo pero el otro tiene psicocorte Emily lo bloquea con dificultad pero logra resistir sabe que esta muy débil el z-saber esta cargado en un momento ve la oportunidad y lanza el escudo Gallade lo esquiva Emily carga a lo loco el Gallade la golpea con puño hielo lo resiste y se sujeta Gallade piensa que hizo una estupidez pero nota que esta lo mira cuando de la nada Emily se separa y Gallade siente como si algo lo atraviesa mira a Emily esta lo mira con una gran sonrisa con el escudo con ella el cae derrotado Emily sonríe aun mas pero cae como una piedra debilitada al inicio con Sarah y Fanny tanto Scrafty como Esperanza usaron sorpresa contra Sarah y Fanny respectivamente con una potencia de 40 Esperanza usa energi bola de una potencia de 90 para separar a Fanny y Sarah mientras Scrafty usa garra dragón de una potencia de 80 con Fanny esta se recupera y usa velocidad extrema de una potencia de 80 Esperanza se recupera y usa palmeo de una potencia de 90 Fanny lo esquiva con una voltereta hacia atras Scrafty vuelve a usar garra dragón mientras Sarah usa garra umbría de una potencia de 70 intercambiando ataques Sarah al bloquear un ataque aprovecha y usa cola de hierro empujando a Scrafty y de una usa patada ígnea de una potencia de 85.5 Scrafty aprovecha la cercanía y usa golpe mordaza de una potencia de 120 dejándola sin aire Esperanza ataca con cabezazo zen de una potencia de 120 Fanny no puede esquivarlo usa voto fuego de una potencia de 120 cubriendo a Esperanza después del golpe Fanny aprovecho y usa envite ígneo que al pasar el fuego de voto activa su habilidad haciendo que el ataque se de 270 impactando con Esperanza pero recibe el daño del retroceso Esperanza ve la oportunidad y usa patada salto alta de una potencia de 195 mandando a volar a Fanny, Sarah se recupera Scrafty se prepara y usa onda certera de una potencia de 180 Sarah usa contra escudo con pulso umbrío Scrafty se distrae Sarah aprovecha para cubrirlo con la cola y usa su nuevo ataque giro vil de una potencia de 90 lanzando lo y le tira un pulso umbrío de una potencia de 120 este cae se para con dificultad ambos se miran y carga Sarah con cuchillada y Scrafty con puya nociva ambos chocan y reciben el daño pero Scrafty cae este usa su aura y ataca con una poderosa patada salto alta de una potencia de 292.5 Sarah cae se levanta con esfuerzo y usa su aura momentos antes Fanny iba cayendo pero se recupera Esperanza usa puño bala Fanny no puede hacer nada para esquivarlo pero usa velocidad extrema que tiene uno de prioridad mas que puño bala y salta en el puño y da una vuelta y le da con un poderoso mazazo pero recibe daño de retroceso Esperanza cae de rodillas y Fanny respira pesadamente estas usan sus auras a la vez Fanny se acerca pero Esperanza usa psicocorte y palmeo el boost del aura no es suficiente si este le da cae derrotada esta usa aguante recibiendo el ataque con una potencia de 292.5 Fanny se para con dificultad con un ultimo esfuerzo usa anillo ígneo de una potencia de 337.5 Esperanza lo resiste y usa amago de una potencia de 45 derrotándola Esperanza mira a Scrafty que esta a punto de perder así que va en su ayuda antes de desmallarse**

Fanny: _lo sabia soy una inútil no puedo derrotar a nadie solo soy un estorbo_

**Con Sarah se para y mira a Scrafty este usa demolición de una potencia de 165.75 pero Sarah usa cola de hierro y atrapa su brazo y usa un poderoso carantoña de 135 de potencia este cae de rodilla Sarah va a usar cola de hierro pero es recibida con un puño bala de una potencia de 60 esta la mira sorprendida ve a donde Fanny que esta derrotada mira al frente siente una presión en el pecho le tiemblan las patas ve que los dos se acercan con decisión se pone firme siente que algo la llama ella había decidido guardar el guante con ella así que lo coge y se lo pone con las patas al frente de su cara se lo pone en la derecha y pone la pata al lado con fuerza el Totodile se sorprende solo conoce a alguien que haga eso sonríe con felicidad Sarah pone la pata izquierda al frente y se concentra recuerda los momentos en su mundo como disfrutaba su curso de arqueria no se acuerda por que lo dejo con decisión mira a ambos en su brazo izquierdo aparece un arco esta hace como si fuera a cargar una flecha esta se materializa y la lanza a Scrafty derrotándolo ya que estaba muy débil Sarah respira con dificultad el arco desaparece Esperanza se acerca con psicocorte Sarah lo bloque con cola de hierro haciendo varios intercambios de ataques ambas están cansadas aunque no lo parezca Esperanza esta quemada así que ambas con su ultimo aliento usan imagen de una potencia de 210 y carantoña de 202.5 ambas chocan están de espalda ambas auras desaparecen y ambas caen siendo Sarah la primera que cae pero en ese momento Emily seguía de pie segundo después cae cuando Esperanza ya había caído hace un segundo antes así que el equipo de Sarah gana**

Riolu: increíble este a sido un combate reñido el equipo de Sarah gana por un pelo lo mejor sera llevarlas a la enfermería

**El resto del día paso tranquilamente en un sitio muy alejado una Sylveon siente un escalofríos**

Umbreon: que pasa

Sylveon: creo que ya es hora

Umbreon: pronto esperemos que todo salga bien

**al día siguientes todas las que participaron en la prueba pueden moverse Sarah y Fanny salen cuando de la nada el Totodile abraza a Sarah Fanny siente un poco de celos**

Sarah: quien eres

Totodile: me alegro mucho de volver a verte aunque no espere que nos viéramos así, a si soy Michelle

Sarah: he


End file.
